How Can You Love A Weakling?
by ShadowLegacy11
Summary: This a story about Ashlynn Carter. She's your average girl, with a not so average secret. But what happens when she falls down the neighbors well, and finds herself in a strange world with demons? And how will her new friends take to her secret? Koga x OC
1. Moving Day

**DISCLAIMER!**

**All the Inuyasha characters belong to their respectful owners, and I own my own characters, which you'll meet in a few minutes.**

**HELLO MY FAITHFUL READERS!**

…**You know what…..I hate it when my mind starts thinking, what if THIS happened in a story, cause then I get a great idea I can't get out of my head. And that's the situation right now. I finally broke down and watched my Inuyasha series all over again, and fell in love with Koga again. Who can't love that sexy wolf demon? XD**

**Well, this is the first chapter of the story, and I hope you like it. If you do, please, review if it's worth continuing. If not, I'll remove it.**

How Can You Love A Weakling?

Chapter One:

Moving Day

Ashlynn Carter sat in the back seat of a four door, 1967 Chevy Impala, Skull Candy headphones shoved into her ears, just so she can't hear her father and brother chatting up a storm in the front seat. As of now, the song playing was "Defying Gravity" from the popular show Wicked. At times, Ashlynn wished she could be like Elphaba. Stand up, and defy gravity. But what can an eighteen year old do to defy gravity after moving to Japan from America? Seems like nothing.

"ASHLYNN!" a voice screamed at her when the song ended, making her look up at her father, who was glaring at her by the review mirror.

Ashlynn removed the Skull Candies and looked back at her father with blank green eyes, with some of her black hair falling into her face. "What?" she said, well, more like snapped.

"I told you three fucking times to give me the map!" the older man in the front seat snapped, his black eyes glaring hard at the teen in the back seat.

"Rodney has it," Ashlynn muttered, looking back out the window.

"Is that true, Rodney?" the father asked, turning to look at the sixteen year old in the front seat.

The boy who sat there was a foot shorter than Ashlynn, who stood at 5'8''. Pretty damn tall for a girl. His shaggy red hair shook back and forth vigorously, and his brown eyes held innocence. Fake innocence. "No dad! She's lying to you! She always lies!"

Ashlynn's father, Warren Carter, sighed and pulled the car to the side of the road, and a lick of fear ran up Ashlynn's spine. She didn't want this to happen, but she really couldn't help it now. All she could do now was suck up her fear and take it like a woman. Once the Impala came to a complete stop on the side of the road, and Warren made sure no one was coming, he climbed out of the car, and Ashlynn did as well. "Take off your shirt," he ordered in a stern voice, reaching down to remove his belt from his pants.

Ashlynn merely sighed and did as she was told. She removed the flannel shirt she was wearing, revealing a black wife beater underneath. Under the flannel shirts, from her elbows to her shoulder, on both arms, were bruises different colors. Each bruise was a different day, or days, old. Knowing the routine, Ashlynn got down on her knees, and held out her left arm.

Gripping her left arm tightly, Warren looked down at Ashlynn with hard eyes. "How many licks do liars get?"

"Two. One on each arm," Ashlynn stated, robotically.

"Correct!" SLAP! That was hit number one. "Why do I give two slaps?"

Ashlynn blinked away the tears that were forming in her eyes from the sharp pain of the slap on her left arm as she held up her right arm. "Because the first is for the lie, the second is for the disappointment we bring you when we lie." We was supposed to mean Ashlynn and her brother, but as long as Ashlynn knew, she was the only one considered a liar in the family.

"Correct!" Warren screamed, and the belt came down again. SLAP! "Now, get your shirt on, and get your ass back in the car! We still have a ways of driving to get where we're going!"

Weakly, Ashlynn crawled back into the car, not caring about putting her shirt back on. What was the point? Oh yeah, dad didn't want others to see the bruises. After she got in the car, she carefully put the flannel shirt back on without hurting her new marks too much. She didn't even bother to button the shirt up. Taking a deep, shaky breath, Ashlynn laid in the back seat of the car, silent tears falling down her face. It's always been like this for the past eleven years. Ashlynn closed her eyes as she remembered the dreaded day. August 16th.

"_Mommy! Can I come with you to the store? Can I?" a seven year old memory of Ashlynn asked, her black hair bobbing in her ponytail. "Please?"_

_A beautiful woman, named Jessica Carters, looked down at her daughter fondly. "Ashlynn, why do you want to go to the store with me?" she asked._

"_Because I wanna see if they got the new Disney movie! Please?" the girl asked again, giving her mother those big green eyes of hers._

_Jessica laughed. "Alright, Ashlynn. Go get in the car." The woman didn't have to say it twice. Ashlynn was already running towards the car sitting in the driveway. "Warren!" Jessica called out to her husband. "Watch Rodney! I'm going to the store with Ashlynn!"_

"_Whatever!" was the reply from Warren. Jessica just rolled her eyes and walked outside with Ashlynn. This family of four lived in the city of Dallas Texas, and it was a bright sunny day, but it wasn't going to be that for long. _

_On the way to the store, Ashlynn sat in the front seat with her mother, singing along to the songs on the radio. She was having the time of her life, giggling with her mother. That's when Jessica looked over at her daughter and smiled fondly. What she didn't know was that the car they were in suddenly jerked to the left, into on-coming traffic. Another car's horn brought Jessica's vision back to the road, and she tried to correct the car, only getting half of it over line before she hit the other car. Ashlynn's car skidded to the side of the road, where it hit a ditch and flipped upside down. The little girl fell unconscious. _

_When she came too, all she seen was white. White walls, white ceiling, white bed, a man in a white coat. Oh, wait, that's a doctor. Her green eyes blinked as she looked up at the doctor when the whole wreck came back and hit her like a ton of bricks. "MOMMY!" she screamed. "WHERE'S MY MOMMY?"_

_The doctor just looked down at her, sympathy swimming in his golden brown eyes. "I'm sorry, honey," he stated, making the pain in Ashlynn's chest hurt even worse. "We tried saving your mommy, but she didn't make it."_

"_N-No," Ashlynn denied, shaking her head back and forth. "Mommy did make it!" Tears started falling down the girl's face when the doctor shook his head no. "MOMMY!" she cried out again, as the doctor stood to leave. Ashlynn continued to cry as she pulled her knees up to her face, laying her arms on her knees, and her forehead against her arms. She just sat there and cried._

_The seven year old must've cried for hours, or maybe it was days. But the tears would never stop. Until . . . "Shut the fuck up already!" It came to her right. The ebony haired girl looked up and seen her father sitting in the corner of the room, a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. She'd never heard him say the f-bomb to her like that. The only time he said it was when he hit his hand in the garage. She was about to ask him why he cursed like that, but he beat her to it. "You already got this whole damned hospital fucking sympathetic with you! You really got them good, didn't you, you little bitch." Ashlynn had no idea what he was talking about. "You killed your mother."_

_Ashlynn blinked rapidly. How could her own father think that? "Daddy, I did-"_

"_Yes, you did!" he snapped. "You had her look at you! You fucking distracted her from the road! When you did that, she veered off into the other lane! YOU KILLED YOUR OWN MOTHER!"_

_Ashlynn went home a few days later, and that's when the beatings began. The beatings only happened when Warren would drink, but that seemed like all the time now. But was Warren was smart enough to know exactly where to put the marks. Nothing below the elbow or the knee, or even face markings. The seven year old was forced to move up to the attic, and stay up there unless called. This went on for eleven years._

When Ashlynn came out of the flashback, the Impala had finally came to a stop. "We finally made it!" Rodney cried, stepping out of the car.

Warren chuckled. "Aye, we did! We would've gotten here sooner if the little murderer didn't hide the map from us!" Ashlynn bit her tongue. She learned that snapping back would only bring on more belt lashes. "Bitch!" Warren snapped, making Ashlynn look over at him with cold eyes. "Help Rodney get the bags out and bring them into the house."

Ashlynn didn't even bother looking over at her own flesh and blood brother. What was the point? All he was going to do is carry in his own stuff then leave the rest of it for Ashlynn, which is exactly what he did. Once the last bag was inside the new house, Ashlynn slammed the trunk of the car, and was about to walk into the house until she heard something.

"Um, hi!"

Ashlynn glanced over to her right, looking at this bright, chipper girl who seemed to be a good few years younger than her. Maybe fifteen. Ashlynn raised an eyebrow. "Who're you?" she asked, using the Japanese she learned in America. Thank God she took that class.

"I'm your neighbor! Kagome Higarashi!" the black haired, brown eyed girl stated cheerfully, holding out her hand.

Ashlynn looked at the hand skeptically, before reaching out and shaking her hand. "Name's Ashlynn. But please, for the love of God, call me Ash or Lynn."

"Alright, Lynn," Kagome said cheerfully.

"**WHERE IS THAT BITCH?"** an American voice, belonging to her father, screamed in the house, making Kagome look at Ashlynn in confusion.

Ashlynn just shook her head. "It's my dad. He's looking for me. It was nice to meet you Kagome."

"Um . . ." Kagome started, making Ashlynn look over at her with an eyebrow raised. "I just wanted to know how you got that scar on your forehead . . ."

Ashlynn's hand jumped up to the right side of her forehead, where a scar lies. "Car accident when I was a kid. I gotta go, Kagome. Nice to meet you." And with that, Ashlynn walked into the house.

"Where were you?" Warren growled when Ashlynn walked into the kitchen.

"Talking with our new neighbors dad," Ashlynn stated. "Their daughter came over to introduce herself to us."

Warren looked over at Ashlynn. "Whatever! Just fucking fix dinner!"

And Ashlynn did. She didn't like it one bit, but she went and fixed dinner for her father, and her brother. And then swiped whatever she made left over to eat herself. Right after dinner, Rodney and Warren retired to bed, while Ashlynn walked outside. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, and lit one out. She inhaled the smoke into her lungs, relieving her stress. That's when something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Looking over, Ashlynn noticed Kagome walking with a big ass backpack, going into an old shrine.

"The hell?" she muttered, following Kagome into the shrine, but when she opened the shrine door, Kagome was no where to be found. "Okay, I'm officially gone insane," she stated, walking down into the shrine, near an old well. While examining the well, Ashlynn noticed a package of instant noodles laying on the floor. "The fuck?"

She moved to sit on the side of the well, trying to figure out what happened to Kagome, or if Ashlynn even SEEN Kagome at all. Maybe she was just hallucinating. Yeah, that's it.

Suddenly, a loud "MEOW!" is heard right near Ashlynn's feet, making her shriek, and fall backwards into the well. And she it the bottom of the said well hard. Ashlynn rubbed her head, a lit cigarette still in her mouth.

"When I get out of here, I'm skinning me a cat," Ashlynn growled, looking up the walls. What the fuck? Where those . . . . TREES AND THE SKY?


	2. First Encounters

**DISCLAIMER!**

**All the Inuyasha characters belong to their respectful owners. But my characters belong to me, and only me. And they are: Ashlynn, Warren, Jessica, and Rodney.**

**Well, I got one review for the last chapter. YAY ASHLYNN'S NOT A MARY SUE! ^_^ You have no idea how happy that made me to hear that.**

**This chapter was fun to write, but at the same time, kind of a pain. ^^; I had to remind myself that Ashlynn's not a weak character, but she wasn't a strong one either. **

**I hope this chapter can explain it better than I can. Enjoy!**

How Can You Love A Weakling?

Chapter Two:

First Encounters

Ashlynn wondered why the hell trees and the night sky was being seen when she was in a well in a shrine. "Yep, I've officially lost it," she muttered, gripping the old vines and scaling up the wall, ignoring the pain that ignited in her arms. Once at the top of the well, Ashlynn managed to pull herself over the wall and onto the soft grass. Wait, what? After giving her head a good shake, Ashlynn opened her eyes and looked around her surroundings. Trees, grass, no shrine building. What's going on?

"Who're you?" a small voice run out, making Ashlynn look around, until she found the source of the voice. Looking over at the tree line, Ashlynn made out what looked like a boy, only with a fox tail, and paws for feet.

"It's official . . . I made it to psycho-ville, and the Joker is the mayor, with Harlequin being the runner up!" Ashlynn muttered. "Just slap the cuffs on me and throw me into Arkham Asylum next to Two-Face!" _(AN: I loved the Batman Series growing up, so leave me alone if I made so many references!)_

The little fox-thing ran over to Ashlynn, grinning widely. "You're from Kagome's time, aren't you? Does that mean you're friends with Kagome?" the little fox creature asked.

Kagome's time? **"Hot damn, I really must've rattled my brain when I busted my ass on the ground,"** Ashlynn muttered in her American language, making the poor fox look at her in confusion. "Um, sorry. Yeah, I'm a friend of Kagome's. Do you know where she is . . . Uh, I never got your name."

"Oh yeah! My name's Shippo!" the kid said cheerfully. "C'mon! Follow me, I'll take you to Kagome!"

And the trip began, Shippo leading Ashlynn through a forest. The girl couldn't really place her hand on it, but she had this weird feeling in the back of her mind to grab her pocket knife and stab something, but she opted to stay with Shippo. "So, what are you exactly?" Ashlynn asked. _~Obviously not human,~ _she mentally added.

"I'm a fox demon!" he announced cheerfully. Of course he was.

"Right," Ashlynn muttered. The ebony haired girl couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, but she didn't let Shippo know.

In a few minutes, the two made it to a village, and Shippo picked up speed. "KAGOME!" he screamed, running into a hut. And now Ashlynn was having conflicting emotions. Just waltz in or stand outside and wait for someone to come out? Which to do, which to do . . . "KAGOME! ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS ARE OUTSIDE!" The verdict was called. Wait outside.

"Where Shippo?" That was definitely Kagome's voice.

"Outside! I didn't get her name though, but she looks really cool!"

Ashlynn just stood and waited until people walked out of the hut, and Kagome was the first one. "Lynn?" Kagome muttered in pure shock.

Ashlynn rubbed the back of her head. "Hey there Kagome. Um, mind explaining what the hell is going on?"

It took plenty of explanations, and three threatening gestures about cutting the monk, Miroku's, testicles off and shoving them down his throat for spewing the whole 'bear my children' routine on Ashlynn, and each threat came with a M Tech Thunderbird Twin Blade _(AN: look up the knife if you don't know what it is!)_ pointing at the monk. The Demon Slayer, Sango, actually applauded Ashlynn threats. But the real icing on the cake was seeing Inuyasha for the first time. And yes, Ashlynn did touch the ears to make sure they were real . . . DON'T JUDGE! YOU KNOW YOU'D DO IT TOO!

"So, right now you're tracking his demon named Naraku to kill him, and at the same time trying to put this jewel shard back together that you destroyed in the first place, Kagome?" Ashlynn struggled to understand.

"Yeah, that's right," Inuyasha growled, sitting in a tree, while the rest of them all stood on the ground, right outside the hut.

"This is too messed up," Ashlynn muttered. "Sounds like something you'd watch on TV . . ."

"Don't I know that," Kagome stated, chuckling a bit. True, she didn't want her friends to know about this, but it was kind of a relief not to hide it all from everyone. At least she can confide in Ashlynn now.

"I swear to God, this sounds exactly like something that would happen to Sam and Dean Winchester!" Ashlynn groaned, sitting on the ground.

Sango blinked, looking over at Ashlynn. "Lynn, who are Sam and Dean?" she asked, having a bit of trouble saying the American names.

Ashlynn's eyes light up and she started telling the tell of the Winchester family and about the paranormal stuff she got hooked into watching once a week every Friday, on a show called Supernatural. This would probably be the only time she would be able to talk about something she actually liked, without getting yelled at or cussed at.

Shaking her head, Ashlynn looked up. "Well, I guess I should head back to the well and head home, right? Don't want dad and Rodney too worried about me." Scoffing mentally at the bold face lie she just told, Ashlynn turned her back on the group and started walking.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha snapped, causing Ashlynn to flinch very slightly, which no one noticed. True, Inuyasha didn't like humans too much, save the group he traveled with, but that doesn't mean he wanted to let a regular human go off into the woods filled with demons. "Get your ass back here!" When Ashlynn didn't respond, Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her upper arm tightly.

Instincts kicked in, and Ashlynn screamed, ripping her arm from Inuyasha's grip. But that wasn't the only ripping that happened. Since the half-demon's grip was so tight, it actually tore the flannel shirt that Ashlynn was wearing right off her arm, showing off the multiple bruises. Once she realized what she did, Ashlynn's eyes widened in fear and sadness and she took off into the woods, half of her bruises shown off to the world.

"Did you see the markings on her arm?" Miroku asked, looking at the retreating girl.

"How could she get something like that?" Sango asked, looking at the group.

Even Kagome didn't know. She knew what abused children's bruises looked like, but those didn't look like hate filled marks. More like punishment marks, like a belt. What could have Ashlynn done to get those marks? And the real question, did she deserve them?

"We have to go after her," Inuyasha stated, running the same path Ashlynn took into the woods.

"Why Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, riding on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Because she's heading for a very large demon's nest!"

Ashlynn ran and ran. These were the very first friends she ever had since her mother died, and they knew her secret. Her father whipped her. She was being abused, and she knew it was wrong. But she went through the same thing that every person in that situation goes through. They know they should tell someone, but they're scared. Ashlynn was scared that if she told someone, she would have no place to go. And in a sense, she was right. Her father kept that whole murderer thing over her head since she was seven, was able to convince her brother, and the entire family to turn on her. And that's not an exaggeration. She was shunned by her family. While she ran, she kept trying to think of an excuse to tell Kagome and her friends, if you can even call them that, what the markings were.

An evil chuckle rung out in the woods, causing Ashlynn to pick up speed. She learned about demons, thanks to Sango and Inuyasha going into very deep detail. But during her run, her leg snagged in a uplifted root, causing her to fall, and getting a scrape on her leg. It wasn't big, but there was blood drawn. Great. Suddenly, a dark figure stepped in front of Ashlynn, looking down at her. Because of her height, Ashlynn very rarely had to look up at anyone, but now she had too, and it scared her.

"Well, well, well! Lookie what I got here," a deep and booming voice growled, looking down at Ashlynn, who was backing herself up to a tree, her whole body trembling. Normally, Ashlynn would stand up and fight for her own, but c'mon, she was facing something twice her size that was thinking about eating her for a snack. She has a reason to be scared. "What's a human like you doing here?" the demon growled again, leaning down closer to Ashlynn, his tongue sticking out of his mouth. A shriek found its way to Ashlynn's mouth when the tongue of the demon licked up her neck.

And when the shriek found it's way, so did the fighting instinct inside her brain. Grabbing the same Thunder Bird twin blade knife she threatened the lecherous monk with, she sliced the demon's tongue right off, before she stood up and ran, while the demon let out a pained cry. And people always asked why she kept her knifes razor sharp.

"YOU BITCH!" the demon screamed, running after her, making Ashlynn think of her father. What a time to think about that bastard! But her feet never stop running, and she the desperate, green eyed girl prayed that wherever she was running, someone would be able to help her.

A familiar group of wolves were walking near a stream, trying to find a place to camp for the night. The leader, who proudly at roughly six feet, with sleek black hair pulled back into a pony tail and bright blue eyes, felt his ears twitch at the sound of a demon's cry in pain. He merely scoffed.

"Koga," one of the followers panted. "Can we just rest here tonight, please?"

"Yeah, Koga, Ginta's right! Let's just camp here!" the other pleaded. The wolves just whined, wanting to rest.

"Sure, whatever," the leader, Koga, muttered, his focus on a patch of woods a good couple of yards away from his wolf tribe. His nose twitched rapidly. He smelled the scent of his future mate, in his mind, Kagome Higarashi. Gritting his teeth, he began cursing if Inuyasha let his mate get hurt!

Ashlynn seen a break through in the woods, leading to a stream. Hopefully now she would stand a better chance near a stream with the demon, instead of trapped in the woods. But the demon didn't let her get that chance, he swung at her before she could make it to the stream. The demon hit her alright, right in the leg and the force sent her flying out of the woods, and she landed right in the shallow part of the stream.

All Koga seen was a girl come flying out of the woods with a large spider demon chasing after her, his tongue was hanging out of it's mouth and appeared to be cut off. This human was obviously not Kagome, but she had Kagome's scent, and that was all the info Koga needed to protect her, until he could question her after. With his claws poised, he attacked the demon, killing it in one easy swing.

"Feh," Koga scoffed, licking the blood off his claws. "Way too easy a kill." And with that, he walked over to where the girl was laying in the water. And it wasn't really a good sign to see some blood mixing with the water, and neither were those bruises on her arm. "Oi! Girl!" he called out, making her look up at him, her eyes glazed, about to pass out. "Do you know Kagome?" He received a weak nod as an answer.

"S-She . . . Was following . . . Me . . ." And that's when the girl passed out.


	3. Returning Home

**DISCLAIMER!**

**All the Inuyasha characters belong to their respectful owners. But my characters belong to me, and only me. And they are: Ashlynn, Warren, Jessica, and Rodney.**

**Yay! This story is becoming more and more popular~! Thank you for reading it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

How Can You Love A Weakling?

Chapter Three:

Returning Home

Koga looked down at the girl with wide eyes. Kagome was following her? And that spider demon was after this girl? Does that mean Kagome was in danger? "GINTA! HAKKAKU! I want you to watch over this girl!" the leader ordered.

Ginta nodded and him and Hakkaku moved the girl's body over to where they started making camp. Ginta took notice how the girl was shivering, whimpering lightly. "Um, Koga?" Ginta asked before the leader took off. Koga looked over at him, with a questioning look. "Look at the marks . . . They didn't come from the spider demon."

Koga's ear twitches as he walks over and looks over at the girl's arm, and knew that Ginta was right. He couldn't express it, or explain it, but at seeing those markings, something snapped in Koga. He wanted to hunt down what caused the marks and bury his fangs into the flesh of the monster that hurt her. And he didn't even know the girl's name. Must be because she's a friend of Kagome.

"KOGA!" And speaking of Kagome. The wolf demon turned and took great notice how Kagome was running over to him, a worried expression on her face. The moment she got close to him, she didn't even wait to get Koga's usual over the top greeting, she bombarded him with questions. "Is Ashlynn here?"

"Ashlynn?" Koga asked, the name leaving a tingle on his lips and tongue as he says it, but he pushed the feeling away from his thoughts. "You mean her?" he asked, side stepping so Kagome could see the unconscious girl.

"Oh my God!" Kagome screamed, running to sit beside the girl, Ashlynn's, side. "What did this to her?"

"A spider demon," Koga responded, glancing over to where he sent the corpse flying. Out of the corner of his eyes, Koga noticed Inuyasha walking up towards Kagome and Ashlynn. "What do you want, mutt?" Koga growled.

Inuyasha turned to glare at the wolf, and was about to snap at him, but Shippo spoke up. "He's just mad at himself because he was the reason Ashlynn ran into the woods."

"I AM NOT!" Inuyasha snapped, punching Shippo in the head, who wailed loudly about Inuyasha picking on him.

A groan caught everyone's attention, making them look down at Ashlynn, who brought an arm up to her head, rubbing at her eyes. "God . . . Did anyone write down the plate numbers of that truck that hit me?" she asked. The demons that surrounded her blinked widely, having no idea what she's talking about. When she noticed the quietness, she opened her eyes, and regretted it. There was everyone surrounding her, and they had worry in their eyes. Well, Inuyasha and the others did, the other demons were just looking at her. "U-Uh . . ." Ashlynn tried to form a sentence, but her attempts kept failing.

"What are those marks from?" Inuyasha demanded coldly, making Ashlynn flinch, and she shook her head, refusing to answer. "JUST ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" Another flinch.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled, making Inuyasha eat the dirt. And after he acted like a two year old throwing a temper tantrum, he scoffed and jumped to sit in one of the trees.

After Inuyasha was gone, Kagome looked back over at Ashlynn, who was trying to back herself away from the group, trying to hide the bruises. Kagome looked at her with pure sympathy. When the school girl first met this new neighbor, she could've sworn that nothing could scare her, but something was.

"Ashlynn?" Kagome asked, reaching a hand out towards Ashlynn. When the girl looked up, Kagome took notice how much fear were in her eyes. "Where did you get those bruises?" she asked, in a much kinder tone than Inuyasha.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ashlynn stated quickly, standing to move away from the camp that was set up. "Can I just go home, please?" Now she was avoiding all eye contact.

Sango stood up. "We would love to take you home, but it's night time, and the demons are more active. It's too dangerous," she tried to reason.

"I don't care!" Ashlynn stated, looking up at the demon slayer. "I have to get home. Tonight."

"Why?" a voice called out, sending a chill right up Ashlynn's spine. She turned and looked for the source of the voice, and her knees nearly gave out at the sight of the wolf demon. Her heart wanted to burst out of her chest. "Why do you have be home tonight?" he asked again.

Ashlynn suddenly found her voice. "Because if I don't, I'll get in trouble with my old man," she stated, her voice sounding more firm, like her old self. "Now, if you won't help me get home, I'll walk back to the well."

"I'll take you," the wolf demon stated, walking over to the girl.

"Koga? Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

The demon, Koga, gave Kagome an assuring grin. "Sure, Kagome! It's not a problem at all." Ashlynn noticed the look that Koga gave the school girl, and the look that she gave in return. Just her luck. She got a crush on the guy that likes the girl who loves another. Great.

Ashlynn looked over at him. "Thanks," she muttered, making an attempt to walk with her head tall, but her leg that was hit by the spider demon was throbbing like a bitch, and wasn't cooperating, but it wasn't anything she hasn't been through before.

Koga and Ashlynn walked through the woods in total silence at first until the male demon spoke up. "So, how do you know Kagome?"

How did Ashlynn know that would be the conversation starter? "I moved into the house beside her," she answered quickly. She knew Koga liked Kagome, but that didn't stop the butterflies in her stomach from flying around. "And yourself? How do you know Kagome?" She just had to ask. Koga didn't hesitate in telling her the whole story about abducting Kagome, having her help him slay the harpy demons. "Damn," she muttered.

Koga chuckled. "Yeah, not the best greeting, but it was a start. And it was then I knew I was going to make Kagome my woman." Plunge arrow right into heart.

"I see . . ." Ashlynn muttered, slightly hurt, but the hurt sound never made it to Koga's ears.

The conversation they had all the way to the well consisted of small things like what Ashlynn liked to do, work, etc. But when they made it to the well, Ashlynn realized something. Her leg was completely messed up, how was she going to jump into the well and come out perfectly fine on the other side . . . This was going to be a pain. "Fuck . . ." the girl muttered.

"What?" Koga asked, looking over at her.

"It's nothing," Ashlynn says, looking over at Koga with a smile. "Just that it's gonna hurt going down." Without missing a beat, Koga picked Ashlynn up and jumped down the well. The squeal that fell from Ashlynn's lips was a mixture of surprise and happiness, as she clutched onto Koga as they went through the well. "That was interesting," she stated. "But how were you able to pass through?"

Koga shrugged. "I didn't even thing I'd be able to get through. Must be the jewel shards in my legs."

_~Jewel shards? Oh, he must be talking about that thing Kagome shattered with her arrow,~ _Ashlynn mentally thought. "Well, thanks Koga, I think I can manage from here."

"With that leg? Doubt it." The next thing Ashlynn knew, Koga was jumping out of the well, her still in his arms. "Alright, now, where's your house?" he asked, walking out of the shrine.

"Over there," She stated, pointing to the house where her father and brother are in. "My room's in the attic, so just take me to top window." Koga nodded and he followed her instructions. "Now put me down," she ordered, and Koga did so. Once she was on the roof, she pulled out her knife and messed with the latch on her window, and with a flick of her wrist, she opened the latch and lifted the window. "And there we go!" she chuckled, crawling in, with Koga right behind her.

Koga glanced around the girls room, and didn't like what he seen. She barely had anything in here. The walls were painted a teal blue color, over on one side of the room was a metal pole that stretched from one wall to the other, and it was about eye level with Koga, with some clothes hanging on it. There wasn't any closet. There was a box in the corner where more clothes were in. Near the box was a bed up against the wall, well, it was more of a cot.

"This is where you live?" Koga asked, in slight shock.

"Yeah, it isn't much, but it's enough to get buy," Ashlynn stated.

Koga look over at Ashlynn, who was laying down on her bed. "Need anything else?" he asked, walking over to the window.

"I don't, but I actually wanna give you something," she said, reaching under the cot and pulling out a box. "It's something my friend got me a while back. But I never got the time to give her the other half, but I'd like you to hold on to it.""What is it?" Koga asked, an eyebrow raised.

Reaching into the box, Ashlynn pulled out two necklaces that looked like puzzle pieces. "Before I explain this, can I ask you something?" Koga merely nodded. "Would you like to be friends?" she asked. Koga blinked. Ashlynn wanted to be friends with a demon she only knew for a day. But Koga didn't think about it too much, so he nodded his head. He would love to have Ashlynn as a friend, mainly to look after her, for reasons he didn't know. Smiling, the girl took the necklace, and it broke into two, and she held out a piece to Koga. "It's a friendship necklace. It's said that if you split the pieces apart, that the bond of friendship is so great that you can't wait to see the person again. Hold onto it, might help me find you when I go back down the well."

"You're gonna come back?" Koga asked, slightly shocked, putting the necklace around his neck, shivering at the cold feeling.

"You bet!" Ashlynn chuckled. "I love the place, and who knows, I could probably learn to fight better."

Koga chuckled. "Well, I gotta get back to my time. See you later!" And with that, Koga left her room.

It couldn't be timed more perfect. The moment Koga left, Ashlynn's brother kicked in Ashlynn's door. "Who the fuck were you talking to?" he snapped.

Ashlynn looked over at Rodney. "Obviously no one, since I'm the only one in here."

Rodney ran over to Ashlynn and smacked her across the face. "DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!" Taking the beatings from her father was one things, but she wasn't taking shit from her younger brother, so she fought back. The commotion was enough to obtain their father's attention, who stalked up to Ashlynn's room, finding the two in a scuffle, and Ashlynn was winning.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Warren screamed.

"IT WAS ALL HER DAD! I CAME IN HERE TO CHECK ON ASHLYNN AND SHE JUMPED ME FOR NO REASON!" Rodney screamed, playing the innocent role.

Ashlynn just stood up and looked at her father, not even bothering to defend herself. Warren looked over at his daughter, who, if he had the chance to, he would disown. "You know the price of hitting your brother, Ashlynn," he stated, removing his belt for the second time that day. Ashlynn merely shrugged, getting down on her knees, and turning her back on her dad. Warren raised his belt up above his head, and applied three lashes to Ashlynn's back. "Let's go, Rodney," Warren ordered, after Ashlynn slumped forward, her back screaming in agony.

Ashlynn's father and brother left the room, and Ashlynn crawled onto the cot, wincing as she hit her back every now and then. But there's nothing she could do now, so she just grabbed a blanket and went to sleep.


	4. Thoughts on Ashlynn

**DISCLAIMER!**

**All the Inuyasha characters belong to their respectful owners. But my characters belong to me, and only me. And they are: Ashlynn, Warren, Jessica, and Rodney.**

**Yay! This story is becoming more and more popular by day~! Thank you for reading it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Someone said that it would be interesting to get the group's view on Ashlynn's situation, and I thought that would be an awesome chapter. ;p If you haven't guessed yet, I take every review seriously. If you have an idea about something that you'd like to see happen in the story, just put it in a review. If there's something I do that gets down to your last nerve, just put it in a review~! I love hearing from you guys. Without any further ad due, here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

How Can You Love A Weakling?

Chapter Four:

Thoughts on Ashlynn

Koga had jumped into the well when he heard the scuffle, and couldn't stop himself in time before he went back to the Feudal Era. He wanted to help Ashlynn, but something told him that with her brother, she could handle her own, so he pushed back the thought of jumping back down the well to see her. But he did look back at the well in consideration, as he walked back to Kagome and the others.

Kagome was the second person to realize that Koga was coming back. Inuyasha was the first, but there was no way he was going to say anything about it. Kagome ran over and looked at Koga. "How is she?"

"Should be laying in her bed now," Koga muttered, walking back over to his group, mentally praying that he was right about that. He wasn't going to voice what he seen in Ashlynn's room. If he did, he highly doubted that anything could stop him from going back after her. "She's fine."

"Koga, what's that around your neck?" Sango asked, pointing at the puzzle piece necklace that was draped over his armor.

The ebony haired wolf demon shrugged. "A necklace that Ashlynn gave me."

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and giggled. They both noticed it when they seen how Ashlynn looked at Koga, and how Koga looked at Ashlynn when he offered to take her back to her place. They liked each other, but they were going to pretend they don't because they think they don't deserve each other, but their friends, Kagome and Sango, will fight tooth an nail to get them together. Your everyday romance story!

But while the two witches could get their cauldron boiling for their evil love potion, Miroku spoke what was on their minds. "What could have made those markings on Ashlynn's arms? Those were definitely not defensive wounds."

"They looked like lash markings," Sango stated.

"More like beatings," Koga growled, making the group look over at him. "You can't just get those kind of lashes by just standing around and bumping into something. They look like something smacked against her skin forcefully, and she couldn't fight back."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "You think she's being beaten by someone?"

Koga shrugged. "I don't know what to think." Though he talks like he doesn't care, deep down, he wants to run back to the well, jump through, and hold Ashlynn close to him, telling her that everything will be alright. Koga shook his head and looked over at the school girl. "Kagome, what all do you know about Ashlynn?"

Kagome shrugged. "Not much, she just moved into the house today. I'd heard a lot from mom and grandpa when they met her dad when he was finishing up on the payments. Said he sounded like a real swell guy, but . . ."

"But?" Miroku pushed.

"When mom asked if he had any kids, the only one he talked about was his son. He said nothing of a daughter," Kagome murmured. "So, when I seen Ashlynn, I thought it could have been the man's girlfriend, since I've never seen him before. But she specifically said that it was her dad who was in a bad mood when he started screaming in English in the house when they were carrying in luggage."

Inuyasha scoffed, still sitting in the tree. "Sounds like her old man doesn't like her too well."

"What about her mom, Kagome? You said you thought Ashlynn was her father's girlfriend, what did you mean?" Miroku pressured again.

"Mom asked him about his wife, he said she died about eleven years ago in a car accident," Kagome stated, her eyes closed. "She got distracted by something, and drifted over into oncoming traffic. The truck didn't have time to swerve to miss her."

Koga wasn't liking where this was going. He heard what her brother did to her, if that was only the younger brother, what the hell kind of power does the father have over her?

_**~In Present Time~**_

After leaving his sister in her own room, Ashlynn's brother walked away from their previous scuffle not unscathed. Rodney was in the bathroom, looking at his clawed face where Ashlynn got him with her nails, leaving a nasty cut across his cheek. "Can't believe that bitch," he growled into the mirror, slashing water on his face to wash away the blood. "She clawed me like that! I didn't do shit to her . . ."

Shaking his head, Rodney turned off the bathroom light and walked back into his bedroom, flopping onto the bed. Reaching over he grabbed a family picture of the four of them. Him, his dad, his mother, and the evil spawn he calls a sister. What else could he call her? Ashlynn killed his mother when she was seven, and now she was eighteen. What else was she capable of? She has a collection of knives, and even owns a pistol or two. They had to keep her down and week so she won't turn on them!

That's what his father always taught him. That Warren and Rodney need to stick together, and keep Ashlynn down. She killed the woman they loved, and she could easily turn on them. Rodney was five when his mother died, and with his father telling him all these lies since then, it was routine to believe them. He didn't want to hurt his sister, but that thing that sleeps above him, wasn't his sister.

.

In the master bedroom in the house, Warren Carter sat on the bed, also looking at a family picture. At least Rodney kept the face of Ashlynn in his, to remember the time when they were actually a family. Not Warren. Oh, no. If you walked into his room, there was no trace of Ashlynn. Every photo was either altered, or Ashlynn was just ripped out of the picture completely. Whenever a picture of her was demolished like that, he would always burn the picture remains. He always felt a rush of pleasure whenever he seen the pictures of the little demon burn.

Be thankful that murder is illegal. If it wasn't, it wouldn't be guaranteed that Ashlynn would still be here right now.

.

Silent cries throughout the night went unheard in the attic, as Ashlynn laid in her cot, crying silent tears. She held her hand over her mouth, so that those painful gasps wouldn't disturb the people downstairs. Since she was seven, she learned that if she let out a cry of pain after her father was asleep, and disturb him, it would be far more worse than ever.

Reaching underneath the cot, she pulled out a small box, the same box that she got the necklace out for Koga. She dug around in the box, looking for something close to her heart. Her fingers caressed a picture, and she pulled it out. It was of the family, the day before the car accident. The tears continued to fall, as Ashlynn silently sobbed. Everyday she wished that she never went with her mother to the store. If she didn't, her mother would still be alive.

Warren and Rodney were right. She was the reason why Jessica Carter, Ashlynn's mother, was dead.


	5. Ashlynn's Return

**DISCLAIMER!**

**All the Inuyasha characters belong to their respectful owners. But my characters belong to me, and only me. And they are: Ashlynn, Warren, Jessica, and Rodney.**

**Yay! This story is becoming more and more popular by day~! Thank you for reading it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**GAH! I've been on a roll with this chapter! The idea hit me in the middle of the night, and I've spent all day brainstorming, and using my precious sleeping time to type this out~! Hope you like it and the sacrifice of sleep was worth it!**

**Enjoy!**

How Can You Love A Weakling?

Chapter Five:

Ashlynn's Return

Three days had passed since Ashlynn's fist fight with her brother, and some of the battle scars remained on her. Her arms were laced with scratch and bite marks, while her left cheek was slightly bruised where he hit her, but it wasn't anything compared to the lashes she got from Warren. Those still made her back hurt like there was no tomorrow, and right now Ashlynn was outside, carrying in wood for the stove to keep the house nice and warm. Warren liked the old fashion way to keep the house warm, than having a heater. Oh, they did have a heater, but he kept it so bloody low that they needed a wood stove to circulate the heat. And Ashlynn was the one who cut the wood and carries it in.

Once the wood was all finished, Ashlynn headed into the kitchen and began cooking breakfast. And yes, she was the first one up, done her chores then cooks breakfast for her sleeping father and brother. Once you start a role like this when you're seven, it's kinda hard to break. The breakfast was a simple one. Ham, eggs, and gravy and biscuits. By the time she was finished, Rodney and Warren appeared coming down the stairs and sat at the table, waiting to be served.

"Me and Rodney are taking a hunting trip," Warren stated halfway through his breakfast, tearing into his piece of ham.

Cautiously, Ashlynn looked over from where she was finishing washing the dishes she cooked with before touching her plate. "How long will you be gone?" In a normal family, the daughter would add a 'father' or 'dad' after that question, but if Ashlynn did, it would have been a slap across the face, so she never called him dad or father unless he specifically tells her too, which is hardly ever, or if she's talking to friends.

Warren barely took notice to the question, but he answered. "A week, and I fucking expect this house to be clean when I get back, got that? And if I catch wind that you even THOUGHT about having a party here, you will get a severe beating, understand?"

Ashlynn nodded, looking over at Warren, who was glaring at her with hard eyes. "M-May I hang out over at Kagome's place while you're gone?" Ashlynn asked hesitantly.

"NO WAY IN HEL-" Rodney started, but he stopped his sentence when Warren held up his hand to silence his son.

"Only if you finish cleaning here, but she's not allowed in this house, understand?" Ashlynn nodded, slightly shocked that Warren was having this kind of change of heart. But she knew the real reason. If Ashlynn didn't get out, the neighbors might start getting suspicious as to why Ashlynn never leaves the house. So, even if he hates it, he has to let Ashlynn out once in a while. "We're leaving as soon as we're done packing." And with that, Rodney and Warren stood from the table and left to finish packing.

Ashlynn could barely contain the excitement bubbling up in her stomach. True, she would be going to the Feudal Era when they left, but it was on Kagome's property, so it wasn't exactly a lie, right?

Once she finished washing the dishes, Ashlynn quickly ate her breakfast and ran upstairs to her room. She dug around until she found what she was looking for. A simple black back pack, with some Invader Zim stickers on it, mainly of Gir. The back pack was her overnight bag, or over-week bag in this case. Inside was some clothes, a couple knives, a sketch pad, camera, and an iPod, both with freshly charged batteries. By the time she was done packing, she heard the Impala start up and drive away, making her grin even wider as she climbed down stairs and waited until the car was out of site before hauling ass over to the shrine. She opened the shrine doors and walked down, and just jumped right in, back pack secured on her back.

The landing wasn't the best on Ashlynn's mind, since her legs were still kinda weak from the back lashing she got, but she ignore the pain that ran from her legs and right up her back. Sighing deeply, Ashlynn used the vines to climb out of the well. Once out, she took a deep breath of that open air, listening to the wind weave through the trees. God, it was such a beautiful place.

Shrugging her back pack on her back, getting it better adjusted, she started her walk through the woods and headed towards the village that she vaguely remembers. After several direction failures, Ashlynn finally made it to the village and walked to the hut that she found Kagome in first time. She didn't want to be rude so she hesitantly called out Kagome's name. Nothing. So she tried Inuyasha's. Nothing again.

"Where are they?" Ashlynn muttered, looking around the village, noticing how people were looking at her strange, in their mind, clothes. She was wearing a black muscle shirt, blue jeans, and boots. Definitely different. Shrugging off the strange looks, Ashlynn continued looking for Kagome. "I swear, you'd think a girl wearing a green and white school uniform would stand out!"

"Ye be talking about Kagome!" a voice called out, making Ashlynn look over at an older woman with long gray hair, and an eye patch covering one eye. "Ye must be the one that Kagome spoke of. Ashlynn, correct? I be Kaede, priestess of this village."

"Yeah, I'm Ashlynn. Is Kagome here?" she asked, looking around once again.

Kaede shook her head. "Nay. Inuyasha and the group left the day before yesterday. They be long gone by now."

"Damn," Ashlynn muttered. "What about Koga and his friends? Are they still around?"

"That be something I do not know, lass. But," Kaede stated, gaining Ashlynn's attention. "Ye can stay here in the village until one of them return."

Ashlynn grinned widely. "That would be great!"

Kaede smiled at Ashlynn, but her next question made the girl freeze. "What happened to your face, child?"

"A scuffle," she responded. "Between me and my brother. That's all." And Ashlynn left it at that.

.

"Koga," one of the two second in commands at Koga's side spoke up, making Koga look over at him, eyebrow raised. "Hakkaku and I were wondering when we're going to set off . . ." Ginta stated, nervously pushing two fingers together, avoiding Koga's gaze. "It's been three days . . ."

It's true. Ever since Koga returned from the well after taking Ashlynn home, he's flat out refused to leave the perimeter of the village. Even when Ginta and Hakkaku told Koga that they think they hear Kagome wouldn't move the stubborn wolf. Something must be wrong with him.

"We'll leave soon," the leader promised, closing his eyes, letting the wind hit him in the face. That's when he smelled it. The scent of rain. Freshly fallen rain, and there's only one thing that smelled like that to Koga. And her name was Ashlynn. In the blink of an eye, Koga took off in a cyclone towards the village, leaving his two comrades behind, but he didn't care.

.

Ashlynn was in the field with Kaede, learning about the different herbs that she would use to help heal wounds. The ebony haired girl was writing notes and sketching the plant in her sketch pad. You never know when things like these would become important!

"Wow, who knew that could help take away pain from burns!" Ashlynn stated in awe, looking at the plants while Kaede taught. The sound of wind picking up made Ashlynn look from her sketching. "U-Um . . . Kaede? Why is a cyclone heading this way?" she asked.

The sudden question made the elder priestess look up in surprise. "That be Koga!"

Ashlynn looked at her, dumbfounded. "How the hell could THAT be Koga?"

"Watch ye tongue! Ye starting to sound like Inuyasha!" Kaede scolded. "Ye forget that Koga be the wolf demon with jewel shards in his legs, making him able to run so fast to engulf himself in a cyclone. Trust me when I say that be Koga."

Ashlynn didn't need to be told twice. With a big grin on her face, she grabbed her back pack, after zipping it up of course, and ran towards the cyclone, her sketch pad under her arm. "KOGA!" she cried out, waving her arm.

Koga skidded to a halt in front of the girl, his trademark grin on his face. "Hiya, Ash," he stated. Unknowingly, his finger twitched, making him clench his fist when he seen the bruise on Ashlynn's face. Her brother must've done it . . . It looked like it was a couple days old.

A light blush graced Ashlynn's face. She never liked being called Ash, it made her think of the kid from the show Pokemon . . . But she just might make an exception. "Hey Koga," she greeted, grinning widely. The next thing that happened threw Koga for a complete loop. Ashlynn glomped him. That's the simplest way to say it. She launched at the wolf demon, hugging him tightly. She glomped him.

Koga laughed and returned the hug. "So, what brings you back so soon?" he asked, trying to make it sound like he wasn't sitting on his ass for the last three days, making sure she came back like she promised. Then he would just sound pathetic.

Ashlynn grinned widely. "Dad and Rodney went on a hunting trip for a week, so I decided to come here and hang with Kagome and the others, but . . . They were gone . . ." she chuckled, rubbing the back of her head. "You wouldn't mind if I hung out with you, would ya? I'd love to learn more about this place, and even how to fight a bit . . . If someone will teach me . . ."

Koga smirked down at her. "Then consider this your first day, rookie," he teased lightly, winking at her.

Ashlynn grinned, hugging Koga again, making the both of them blush lightly. "THANK YOU!" she squealed.

.

The week passed, and it was coming time for Ashlynn to leave again. In her time there, she'd learned how to fight a bit better, mainly with defense. She also drew in her spare time, whenever her and Koga took a break. The wolf demon would often teased her into letting him look at her drawings and she'd refuse. When he'd advance to her, making it seem like he was going to take the sketch pad, Ashlynn would take off running. The two would never separate. She would also snap pictures of Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and herself to remember the time spent here, even got some of the wolves, who were skittish about the flash. Good times. But all good times must come to an end, and this one did. Sighing, Ashlynn finished throwing her things into her bag, and she began walking away towards the well.

"Wait up!" Koga called out, offering to walk her to the well, to which she accepted.

It wasn't uncommon for Koga to walk with Ashlynn. Hell, whenever she wasn't drawing, training, or teasing him, the two of them would go on nature walks. But this walk was going to be different. Koga recalled what Kagome, who he's rarely thought about in the passed couple of days, said over a week ago. That Ashlynn's mother died in a car accident. And he was hell bound to learn about this. He had a sinking feeling that the marks on her arm he seen when they first met were tied into it.

"So," Koga started, looking over at Ashlynn who was stepping over a large root. "Kagome told me what happened with your mother . . . She died in an accident, right?" It didn't take a brain surgeon to realize how quiet Ashlynn got.

"Yeah," she stated. "Happened when I was seven. Car accident." Now, the only reason as to why Koga wasn't asking her what a car was, Ashlynn had informed him on a lot of modern stuff.

"What happened?"

Ashlynn sighed. She knew it was going to come up sooner or later, but she was mentally thanking God that the well was in sight, so it wouldn't take long. "Mom was going to the store, and there was this thing I wanted to get, so I asked to go with her. She agreed. So I went with her, and while in the car, I started singing this song I knew, and really got into it, dancing in my seat and everything." Ashlynn took in a shaky sigh, and she speed up a bit, wanting to get to the well and get home. "She looked over at me and smiled, and the car drifted over into the other lane. The truck hit the driver's side, and it sent us into a ditch, and that's when I went unconscious."

Koga couldn't believe it. That must have been horrible, to lose your parent right in front of you. Before Ashlynn could jump down the well, he pulled her into a tight embrace, telling her that it wasn't her fault.

Tears brimmed at Ashlynn's eyes as she pulled free of Koga's grip, and stood on top of the well, looking over at him. "Yes, Koga. It was my fault. I killed my own mother." And with that, she jumped into the well. Once on the other side of the well, Ashlynn ran to her house, and into her room, crying into her pillow.

.

Koga didn't bat an eyelash at what he had to do, he jumped into the well after Ashlynn and ran right to the window to her room and let himself in, finding the girl laying on the bed, sobbing into a pillow. Koga opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but nothing seemed to flow from his brain to his mouth, so he did the next best thing. He walked over to Ashlynn, who had no idea he was there, and laid a hand on her shoulder, in comfort. But the reaction that Ashlynn gave him was far from that.

.

While laying in her bed, Ashlynn felt a hand on her shoulder, and every instinct in her screamed. She thought it was her father. She jerked up from the touch, her eyes etched in fear, about to plead her case, but the man before her wasn't her father, but Koga, and boy did he looked surprised at the look of terror in Ashlynn's eyes.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

Koga's heart twinged in his chest, looking down at Ashlynn. Her normally happy, green eyes were red and swollen from crying, and fear was showing itself. Her voice which was normally strong and independent, was cracking and she sounded insecure. Ashlynn shouldn't be sounding like this. Not if Koga could help it.

But before Koga could answer it, Ashlynn heard the familiar roar of an engine pull into the drive way. Her blood ran cold in her veins as her breathing began to pick up. "Koga, you have got to hide!" Her voice was in a panic. He couldn't just leave her room through the window and run to the shrine, he would be seen by her dad. Try explaining why you had a demon in your room.

Looking around, Ashlynn ran over to her where her clothes hung on the wall, and pushed the clothes back, revealing something Koga never noticed on his first trip here. A closet, which was hid behind the clothes. It was the size of a normal door, but the closet has slits on it, making it possible to see in, and out, from inside. Ashlynn opened the door, and grabbed Koga's hand. "Stay in there until I give the okay. And please, for the love of God, don't come out." Before Koga could fight back, Ashlynn slammed the door to the closet shut and walked back out to the center of the room.

"**WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? ASHLYNN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" **a voice called out, in a language that Koga could not understand, making Ashlynn shrink in fear as loud foot steps pounded up the steps. Koga took notice that the fear she had when he startled her was back in her face.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open. Warren stood there with a death glare on Ashlynn, who was shrinking back from him. He back handed her, and shouted, screaming that she couldn't do a damn thing right, that none of the chores had been done, and topped it off by calling her murderer. He grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground, and reached for his belt.

If Koga had fur, it would be standing straight up. In a way that he never wanted to see, the wolf demon got his answer as to where the bruises came from. A low growl formed in his throat, as he was about to open the door, but he stopped himself. Well, he didn't stop himself, it was what Ashlynn said.

"Don't . . ." she begged, looking at the closet that he was in. "Please . . ." She looked so helpless.

"DON'T?" her father screamed at her, bringing the belt up. "YOU KNOW THAT BEGGING DOESN'T HELP YOU AT ALL!" And with that, he brought the belt down on Ashlynn's back, making her scream in pain.

That was the last straw. Kicking the closet door clean off its hinges, Koga emerged from the closet, a murderous glare in his eye as he began walking towards Warren, and the trembling Ashlynn.


	6. Koga's Decision

**DISCLAIMER!**

**All the Inuyasha characters belong to their respectful owners. But my characters belong to me, and only me. And they are: Ashlynn, Warren, Jessica, and Rodney.**

**Yay! This story is becoming more and more popular by day~! Thank you for reading it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

How Can You Love A Weakling?

Chapter Six:

Koga's Decision

The ebony haired demon stalked over to Warren Carter's shaking frame. The older man was scared out of his mind at what stood before him. It was a creature, and it was after him. "D-DON'T HURT ME!" Warren begged, dropping to his knees. "TAKE MY D-DAUGHTER!"

Koga scoffed, grabbing Warren by the scruff of his shirt and lifting him up into the air. "Let me guess, 'Don't hurt me' was probably some of the things Ashlynn begged of you when the beating started, right old man?" Koga snarled. "But you never listened to her." Koga's grip tightened, making the man cough and wheeze. The wolf-demon growled lowly, gritting his teeth. He reached an arm back, about to punch Warren in the face, but, right before his fist was about to go flying, Koga felt a light touch on his hand. Glancing over, he noticed that Ashlynn had her hand over his. Tears were flowing out of her bright green eyes, making her look . . . Broken. At the confused look Koga gave her, she ran into his arms, making it a bit difficult to keep Warren held up, but not impossible.

"Don't Koga, please," she begged, crying into his chest, causing tears to run down his armor. "Don't hurt him . . . He's my father . . ." She was sobbing now, hiccupping lightly. "He's done things that I wished he didn't, but he's still my flesh and blood. Don't hurt him, please . . ." Koga was thrown for a loop. She didn't want revenge? But the next phrase cleared it all up. "Don't be like him."

Koga looked down at the crying girl, and petted her hair with his free hand. "You sure?" the wolf demon asked, receiving a nod from the girl. That's all that Koga needed before dropping Warren on his ass. Warren was still in shock that his daughter knew this creature in front of him. But the old man didn't have time to think about anything, as to Koga's glaring down at him. "Old man," the young demon started, his voice harsh. "I'm taking Ashlynn with me, got that?" Koga glanced down at Ashlynn and told her to pack up her things, which she complied to.

After a few minutes, Ashlynn tapped Koga on the shoulder and smiled weakly at him, holding her back pack in her arm, since her back was still screaming in pain. "I'm ready Koga," she said meekly, glancing at the still in shock Warren. The wolf demon nodded and took Ashlynn's bag from her. When she protested, he merely told her that he could handle it and not to worry, all with that goofy grin of his, which made Ashlynn smile.

The couple walked out onto the roof of the house, and Koga crouched down. Ashlynn just looked at him strangely. "Just climb on my back, it'll be faster that way," the blue eyed demon explained, smirking at Ashlynn over his shoulder.

"I'm too heavy to carry!" Ashlynn squeaked, her face red.

"Bull shit," Koga snapped, chuckling lightly to himself. "You weigh close to nothing for me. Now climb on." That was the cocky leader talking. Ashlynn sighed and climbed onto the demons back, blushing at the touch of Koga's hands near her butt, to help support her. "Ready?" Koga asked, standing tall.

When Ashlynn said she was, and securing her arms around his neck, the young demon took off, right towards the well. And down they go, into the light, and into the feudal era. Ashlynn looked up at the sky, and took notice that it was getting close to nighttime. Has that much time really passed? She never got the chance to ask. Why? Because Koga jumped out of the well and sprinted into the woods. He took off so fast, that Ashlynn squeaked at the speed, and buried her face into his back, which Koga loved. He loved feeling her on his back, depending on him. If it was up to him, she'd never leave that spot.

The duo met up with Hakkaku, Ginta, and the rest of the wolves, who were overjoyed at their leader being back.

"KOGA!" they cried happily, but were slightly confused as to seeing Ashlynn on his back. Didn't she leave to go back home?

Koga skidded to a stop in front of his two comrades and smirked. "Let's get going," he stated. At the confused looks, he groaned lightly. "Let's get some distance going before nightfall!"

"Um, Koga?" Ashlynn asked, making the demon glance at her. "Where are we going exactly?"

"I'll explain on the way," the demon stated, before looking at Ginta and Hakkaku. "Now, let's get going!" And going they did. Koga just took off, making dust and dirt surround him and Ashlynn. Speaking of who, she had a death grip on him, and wasn't planning on letting go.

During his race to who knows where, Koga explained about everything that's really happened in the time frame of when he met Kagome, when this Naraku bastard slaughtered his clan, and even told her about the Ayame experience. At the Ayame part, Ashlynn wasn't too thrilled, but smiled that everything was cleared up, and the demon was available again.

Wait . . . AVAILABLE AGAIN? What is Ashlynn thinking? Koga liked Kagome, end of story. **Whoa, whoa, whoa . . . That's not true. **Yes it is. It's obvious that he likes Kagome. **But if that's the case, then why did he come after her when she ran from him. **Because he cares about his friends. **Why did he threaten Warren's life?** B-Because . . . **Why is he allowing you to join them in their journey, and not just drop you off in a human village? **Uh . . . **Think about it. **Damn you evil voice in Ashlynn's head that is making perfect sense, and thinking up damn good questions.

Biting her lip, Ashlynn laid her head on the back of Koga's neck, praying to whatever God she could that the demon couldn't hear her growling stomach. Ashlynn closed her eyes and took a deep breath to keep her stomach from screaming that it's hungry. But, upon the inhale, Ashlynn picked up Koga's smell. It was musky. Just like the forest, and she loved it.

"Guess it's time to set up camp," Koga suddenly muttered.

Ashlynn raised her head up, and smiled. "Good, I'm starving . . ."

"So I've heard," Koga teased, halting in his running to set Ashlynn down. He waited until Ginta and Hakkaku were in sight before taking off in search of food.

Ashlynn looked at the other two wolf demons as they began collecting things for a fire, and decided to help. Reaching into her back pack, she pulled out her lighter and shoved it into her jean pockets, before going off in search of some sticks. After a good ten to fifteen minutes, the three humanoids had a nice little pile of sticks to make a suitable fire.

"Now for the fun part," Hakkaku muttered sarcastically, grabbing two sticks and began rubbing them together.

Ashlynn laughed and snatched one of the sticks from Hakkaku, making him look at her strangely. "Let me show you how to light a real fire," she stated, grabbing the other stick and placed in the pile of sticks. She reached into her bag again, and pulled out a piece of note book paper. Carefully, she picked up a random stick beside her, and pierced the paper, and then pulled out her lighter.

"What is that?" Ginta asked, looking at the square device in Ashlynn's hand.

"My cigarette lighter," Ashlynn stated, flipping open the Zippo lighter. The lighter was black, with a silver wolf howling to a red moon design. Shaking her head from admiring her own lighter, she flicked the lighter and made the little flame appear. That apparently blew Hakkaku and Ginta's mind. Laughing at their reactions, Ashlynn lit the paper on fire, and then takes the burning paper to the sticks, which ignited their campfire. "And that's how you make a camp fire in my time."

Right then, Koga appeared with a deer over his shoulder and dropped it in front of the camp fire. Hakkaku and Ginta didn't hesitate to lunge at the deer and begin eating the thing raw. Blech. Koga rolled his eyes and ripped two pieces off and walked over to Ashlynn, holding out a bloodied piece to her, while biting into his own.

"Um, hold that for me for a sec, please?" Ashlynn asked, grabbing her back pack and pulling out one of her knives and walking over to a tree. She broke off a limb and began tearing off the branches and sharpened the end of the stick to resemble a stake. Yep. She's watched way to much Supernatural. Shaking her head, she walked over to Koga and took the meat from him, ignoring the blood running through her fingers.

Koga had finished his meat and was watching Ashlynn work. Taking the same knife, she began skinning the hair from the deer meat, and dipped the meat in the water, washing it. Then, she stabbed the wooden stake through the meat, and walked back over to the fire. There, she sat and watched her food cook.

Koga watched the green eyed human with interest. She watched him and his comrades eat, well, like wolves, and didn't bat an eyelash. And she began fixing her meal the way she wanted, not whining like others would. Koga liked that in a woman.

When her food was finally cooked, Ashlynn tore into the meat, loving the taste of good venison. There's a lot of things that the modern world has fixed up, ruining the originality, but nothing could beat good old dear meat.

When her meal was consumed, Ashlynn yawned and rested up against a tree. This wasn't her first camping trip, so she knew how the camping game went. She let out one last yawn and closed her eyes and drifted off into sleepy land.

Once Ashlynn was asleep, Ginta and Hakkaku barraged Koga with questions of why he brought her back, and why she was joining them. The moment Koga told the two comrades of what Ashlynn's own father did to her, they shut their traps, and looked over at the girl.

"Now," Koga ordered. "Get some rest. We have a long day of traveling tomorrow."

"Right!" the two stated, laying on the ground with the wolves, using the animals as pillows, not that they minded.

Koga walked over to the tree that Ashlynn was using and crouched down in front of her, examining her. He noticed something right off the bat. She was shivering. Shaking his head lightly, Koga sat down next to the girl and pulled her against him, hoping to warm her up a bit. He had to keep in mind that she was human, not demon.

Ashlynn reacted to the tugging, and started struggling. This confused the leader greatly, until he heard it. "No, daddy!"

"Hey, hey, Ashlynn," Koga said, trying to calm her. "It's me, Koga. Everything's alright."

To that, Ashlynn calmed immediately, and then clung to Koga. He was her security. She knew, even subconsciously, that if she was near this demon, she was safe. And Koga wasn't complaining one bit.


	7. Ashlynn's Second Demon Encounter

**DISCLAIMER!**

**All the Inuyasha characters belong to their respectful owners. But my characters belong to me, and only me. And they are: Ashlynn, Warren, Jessica, and Rodney.**

**Yay! This story is becoming more and more popular by day~! Thank you for reading it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**This chapter was a bit more of a pain to write, mainly because I had no idea how it was going to work. And right now, I hope it does, because it's kinda important to the story line.**

**Enjoy!**

How Can You Love A Weakling?

Chapter Seven:

Ashlynn's Second Demon Encounter

The sun started to rise up and Ashlynn woke up first, just like she would've when in her house back home. While she started to come too, her green eyes widened, remembering the confrontation with Koga and Warren. She jumped up, looking around, taking notice that she was back in the Feudal Era, and the memories flooded back into her mind about returning, and apparently joining Koga and his friends on their journey. But now there was a slight problem. Ashlynn was so used to getting up and doing chores for her brother and dad, so actually, the green eyed former victim had no idea what do, since she was up now . . .

Glancing around, still trying to figure out what to do, Ashlynn suddenly took notice at a weight against her shoulder. Glancing over, all she seen was muscle. Raising up from her resting point on someone's shoulder, Ashlynn's face turned bright red when she realized that she had used Koga like a pillow. But she distinctly remembered going to bed by herself by the tree. So does that mean, Koga chose to come and sleep next to her?

Then an epiphany hit her hard. She knew what to do until Koga and the others woke up. Ashlynn carefully got away from Koga's sleeping form, and started digging through her bag. "Where the hell did I put it?" she growled, continuing to dig. "Found it!" she giggled, pulling out her iPod. "Guess I might as well get some food going for Koga and the others . . ."

So, while Koga and the others were still sleeping, Ashlynn walked off into the woods, taking a couple of knives and her lighter. She remembered the training that Koga put her through in the week before, and was confident that she would be able to take little demons that cross her path. But there was something different. When the green eyed girl started her training with the wolf-demon leader, she felt different. Like there was something she was missing.

Shaking her head, Ashlynn pulled out her headphones and put them into her ear and began dancing around a bit with the beat of Lady Gaga's song "Judas". While back in America, when Lady Gaga first became popular, Ashlynn fell in love with the woman's work and outfits. The pop star proved that she could be proud of who she was, an individual. And that was something that Ashlynn always dreamed about being. Her own person, not just a rag doll for her father to abuse.

Listening to music while you work helps the time fly by, but there was a downside to that. You can't hear anything coming up on you. And that was went wrong for Ashlynn. While she was collecting berries and other fruits to have to eat with some of the left over dear meat, Ashlynn suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She let out a loud squeak and jumped out of the reach of the hand and turned, her knife at the ready, just like Koga taught her.

The demon was an ugly one. It's skin was a slimy dark green, and his eyes were a bright yellow, that seem to have an eerie glow. His mouth was open and Ashlynn gulped loudly at what she seen. Long needle-like teeth, which were coated with fresh looking blood, with the demon's tongue sticking out. Ashlynn did NOT want to know what this demon was thinking while he looked at her.

"A delicious human!" it screeched.

Scratch that thought. The demon told her anyway, and Ashlynn was completely scared now. The way this demon talked, reminded her of the very first demon she came across when she came to this era.

But Ashlynn pushed that fear into the back of her mind and tried to focus on living and not being scared shitless. "Get out of here, demon," she growled, trying at least sound threatening.

The demon laughed loudly, walking towards Ashlynn, who was growing more and more scared. No, not scared. Terrified. "You're not in any position to order me around, human."

The demon continued to advance towards Ashlynn, who continued to back up, until her back hit a tree. Now she really needed to kick it into high gear if she wanted to survive. Going on instinct alone, Ashlynn jutted her arm out, swinging the dagger like knife towards the demon, but her motion was too slow. The demon slapped her hand and the knife went flying, embedding itself in a tree. The ebony haired girl's eyes widened greatly, and was now pinned between a demon and a tree. She was screwed. So, what was her last resort? Scream at the top of her lungs for Koga.

But Koga wasn't the word that flew out of her mouth. Instead it was a loud scream, resembling a bird screech in a way. That's when the black light came down upon Ashlynn and the demon.

.

Koga was jolted awake by a beautiful sound. It was a bird screech, but it sounded like a bird's song. And there was only one thing that could make that noise. Koga glanced to his left and immediately took notice that Ashlynn wasn't by his side and that scared the shit out of him. "Ashlynn!" the demon cried out, his nose twitched as he caught the scent of Ashlynn, but of another demon near her. That's all he needed to know before setting off into the woods, following the trail of Ashlynn's scent. But what he found wasn't what he expected.

.

Ashlynn looked up in fear as she hears another demon coming and she hid behind a tree. Like it would do any good, but she let out a relieved sigh when she seen a familiar wolf demon. "Koga!" she breathed out, running to the stunned demon.

Koga vaguely seen Ashlynn running to her. He was more focused on the demon in front of him. Or what was left of the body. All that remained what a black charred lump where the demon was, and there was ashes everywhere. The demon was fried, as if struck by lightning.

Koga looked down at Ashlynn, and mentally checked her over. She seemed fine. "What happened?"

Ashlynn relayed the whole episode about being jumped by the demon. "Then I screamed, but it didn't sound like me. Sounded like a bird or something, but at the same time, it sounded nice. Like a . . . like a . . ." She was lost for words.

"A song?" Koga asked, leading her back to camp, knowing exactly what she was talking about. Hell, every demon knows about that sound.

"EXACTLY!" she exclaimed, grinning up at Koga. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

Koga looked down at Ashlynn and his nose twitched of a familiar scent of her. "You should be asking what you are." Ashlynn blinked in confusion at Koga's statement. "What did your mother look like, Ashlynn?"

"I can show you," she whispered, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a photo. She handed it to Koga. "My mother's the one in the back."

That was all Koga needed to see. A woman with strawberry blond hair, and Ashlynn's green eyes. The eyes were a clue, but the thing that confirmed his theory was a small mark that was on the woman's forehead. On the far right. A small scar, or that's what it looked like.

The brown wolf-demon reached over to Ashlynn and pushed back her bangs, and noticed that she had the marking too. "Shit . . ." Koga mused, barely audible for Ashlynn to hear. "What caused your mother's death?" Koga asked. Then he clarified. "I know she died in an accident, but what was the cause of death?"

Ashlynn took in a shaky breath. "Um, a broken rib . . . Pierced her heart . . ."

Koga looked down at the ebony haired girl. "And you got that mark after the accident . . ." he stated, his finger lightly tracing the scar on her forehead, making her look down.

"Yeah."

"And you started noticing something weird about you. The marks your father would give you would start healing faster. Any broken bones would heal over night."

Ashlynn looked up in fear. "H-How do you know that?" She was scared, because anyone she told would scream and call her a freak, so she never told anyone about the abilities she possessed.

"Because I know what you are," Koga stated, his blue eyes holding what seem to be sympathy. "You're a part of the phoenix clan. And your ability is lighting."


	8. Explanation and Training

**DISCLAIMER!**

**All the Inuyasha characters belong to their respectful owners. But my characters belong to me, and only me. And they are: Ashlynn, Warren, Jessica, and Rodney.**

***groans* I can't believe how long I've taken to update, both this story and my Kurama X OC X Youko story "Why Him".**

**So I'm just going to say right now, SORRY MY FAITHFUL READERS! T.T I've been so busy lately that I've had like no computer time or writing time. And ideas have shot into my mind! I feel so bad, since I've had this chapter idea in my head for soooooooooooooooo long, and I loved the idea the moment I had it while laying in the bed. Why is it that all of my brilliant (to me anyway) ideas come from laying on the bed? Are my ideas lazy? THE SHOCK!**

… **I've been hanging out with hyperactive kids for waaaaay too long. XD**

**It felt so good to type out this idea, and I love the ending! It seemed so cute to me in my head, and I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Oh, and I want to thank everyone for the reviews and for the favorites. I love seeing that stuff in my inbox!**

**Enjoy!**

How Can You Love A Weakling?

Chapter Eight:

Explanation and Training

"A what?" Ashlynn breathed, just as the two of them made it back to an empty camp site. Now where did the wolves go?

"A rare clan of demons," Koga remarked, leaning back against the tree he slept against with Ashlynn. "The Phoenixes were said to be descendents of the very first phoenix. And when it died, the next in line generation would inhale the ashes of the previous one, and would obtain their powers." Koga glanced over at the human girl, who's mouth was agape. "You and your mother were born human, but inherited the phoenix power."

"B-But I never inhaled ashes!" Ashlynn confronted.

"Yes you did. Right after your mother died." And that's where the sympathy came from in Koga's eyes. He knew where she got her power, from her mother, only after the woman she loved died. How hard would that be to accept?

Ashlynn shook her head. "I WOULD'VE REMEMBERED THAT!" she screamed.

"You fell unconscious. That's how you inhaled the ashes," Koga retorted, looking up at the green eyed female with his blue ones.

"S-So, you're trying to tell me I'm a monster?" Ashlynn snapped, a lick of anger seeping through her veins. She wasn't mad at Koga for anything, but she was mad because she had something hidden deep inside her that no one thought to tell her?

Koga shook his head. "Far from it. You're something similar to a Lord or God in this time. The phoenixes were highly looked upon here," the wolf demon explained. "Most demons are scared of something like a phoenix, they're seen as holy."

"Most?"

Koga shrugged. "Some demons are cockier than others." The silence that fell in-between the two of them was an awkward one, as the couple searched for something to say.

"So, where's Ginta and Hakkaku?" Ashlynn asked, to break the tension.

"Hunting for some breakfast," Koga answered.

And it was back to awkward tension. Great. Not really sure if it would help the situation, and after getting fed up on wishing Ginta and Hakkaku would return with the wolves, Ashlynn looked over at the ebony haired demon. "Um, Koga?" The demon in question looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Think you can help me with this phoenix deal?" At the confused look, she elaborated. "Help me with the powers."

Koga chuckled, as if knowing she would ask that. "Sure. I even have an idea on how to help you."

"A game?" That sounds interesting.

"Yep."

"What kind of game?"

Koga stood and walked a good distance from Ashlynn and turned and faced her, cupping his hands over his mouth. "I'm going to try to run towards you, and you have to keep me back from reaching you with your powers. Understand?"

"I just have to keep you back? By striking at you?" Koga nodded. "I can do that!" Ashlynn laughed, grinning.

Koga smirked at her and then bolted towards her, and Ashlynn concentrated, trying to harness the power inside her. Koga was getting closer, and closer . . . And he touched her shoulder. Ashlynn didn't even get a spark going. "Dammit!"

"Don't beat yourself up over it," the wolf demon chuckled. "You just have to keep trying. Ready for round two?"

The ebony haired girl nodded. "Yeah!"

They repeated the process again, and this time, Ashlynn was able to strike at Koga a few times, but her timing was off, so Koga got close to her again, and now they were on their third or fourth try. It was actually becoming very fun.

"Okay, if you don't stop me this time, I'm gonna do more than just tag you~!" Koga teased, a feral fang showing in the smirk he gave the girl. Just that smirk made Ashlynn shiver lightly. Unknowing to her, Koga was flirting with her, in his own primal way.

Ashlynn fought down the blush that threatened to spill across her face. "Bring it, dog boy!" she teased. She called him the last time he rushed at her, and it seemed to get on his nerves, and boy did she enjoy teasing the wolf, and she wasn't letting up anytime soon.

"What did you call me?" Koga mock growled.

"You heard me, dog boy."

"That's it!"

Koga rushed at her, and Ashlynn closed her eyes and focused. When her eyes snapped open, black lighting struck at Koga, making him jump back. She was getting stronger, and it was getting harder to dodge the strikes. This round of the game went on for a good amount of minutes, before Koga started getting serious and started closing in on Ashlynn. The girl didn't falter at the advancement. She just make her strikes more focused, and was literally having Koga running around in circles, not being able to get close to her.

Suddenly, it came to hand to hand combat, which Koga hated. In the second around of the game, Ashlynn learned how to put an electric charge in her hands and use that to her advantage.

Once Koga had enough of being shocked, he took it up a notch and started running around Ashlynn, stirring up dust, making it impossible for the girl to see where the wolf demon was. Unknowingly, she let her guard down, and Koga pounced.

When he pounced, he pinned Ashlynn to the ground, where the girl let out a surprised squeak. When she opened her eyes, she closed them when she felt herself fall backwards, she noticed that Koga's face was just inches from hers. Oh boy, talk about personal space issues, not that Ashlynn was complaining.

"So, what are you going to do other than tag me?" Ashlynn asked in a mocking tone.

"This." And Koga swooped down and connected lips with Ashlynn.


	9. Sitting Under the Stars

**DISCLAIMER!**

**All the Inuyasha characters belong to their respectful owners. But my characters belong to me, and only me. And they are: Ashlynn, Warren, Jessica, and Rodney.**

**Okay, time now for the new chapter in this Koga story. And this is the final chapter before things start getting juicy and I actually start going with the manga stories. Yes. I will be doing the plot from Inuyasha. ^^; I love stories like that. And that's why these last few chapters were mainly focused about Ashlynn, so you guys can learn about her, and relate. Hope you don't mind that. **

**Onto other news. I assume if you've read this story, you've checked out my other stories, and noticed that "Why Him" has been fairly popular. (Even shocking me at some points) Anyway, that story is about to come to a close. And once that one is done, I'm debating on taking up another story. But I need you guys to go vote on the poll on my profile, and pick which story and which pairing you want.**

**So please, go vote!**

**Enjoy!**

How Can You Love A Weakling?

Chapter Nine:

Sitting Under The Stars

Ashlynn's eyes widened greatly as she feels Koga's lips against hers. And she couldn't deny that she loved it, and returned the kiss. Her eyes drooped closed and she raised her hands up and ran her fingers through his long black hair, just trying to get him closer to her. Koga broke away, and started kissing down her neck, sending her into a new world of passion. He found a particular soft spot right under her jaw bone, and he suckled at the spot, sending Ashlynn head over heels. She arched her neck back to give him more access to her neck.

When suddenly, Ashlynn felt the weight of Koga off her. She opens her eyes at the sudden weight loss, and searching for Koga. He was standing right in front of her, his eyes wide. His plan was to give her a small peck on the lips for her failure of not keeping him away, not to send her into a flurry of emotions. And with his sensitive nose, he could tell that was the situation. Ashlynn was in a sea of emotions.

"Koga?" Ashlynn asked, confusion dancing in her voice. She had no idea why he suddenly stopped, and Koga couldn't help but feel slightly bad about his sudden actions. "Are you okay?"

Koga nodded. "I'm fine Ashlynn . . . I just need some time to think." And with that, the wolf demon left the girl's sight.

"Well, doesn't this feel like a piece of fan fiction?" Ashlynn muttered to herself, leaning back up against the tree. "Guy kisses you and he runs off to 'Think'. It would be about here when the guy goes to sit in a tree and think about the kiss, and have conflict with himself about the kiss-" Ashlynn stopped herself short. "Note to self, stop reading so many stories on line . . ." _(AN: I'm sorry, that idea just snuck it's way into my head, and it was just funny to me.) _

The phoenix just scoffed, and looked up as she hears Hakkaku and Ginta returning for their foraging for food. Apparently, they got fish. Yum. Momma's eating good tonight!

.

Unknowingly to Ashlynn, she hit the nail on the freaking head about what Koga was doing. He ran about five to six miles away from the group, to gather his thoughts about the kiss. Koga ran his fingers through his ebony hair and sat against a tree. "Why do I feel this way?" the wolf demon asked himself for the umpteenth time today. "I love Kagome . . . Don't I?" Now he was even questioning himself. "Then why did that feel . . . Right?"

.

Hours went by, and Ashlynn, Hakkaku, and Ginta ate themselves full of fish, all the while goofing off and telling stories. And boy, did Ashlynn have some juicy ones on Koga. BLACKMAIL MATERIAL! Mwahahahah! But Ashlynn's not that mean to guys she likes, or so they hope.

After most of the fist was devoured, save the lot they left for Koga, Ashlynn stood and looked at the two guards. "I'm going to have a smoke. Be back in a bit~!" Ashlynn said, a bit too cheerfully. Maybe it was the fact she hasn't has a cigarette since she's been back to the Feudal Era, and her stress level it the roof? Nah, that couldn't POSSIBLY be it, right?

Once she was a good distance away, Ashlynn reached into her pocket and pulled out her cigarettes and a lighter, and lights the end of the cigarette. That first inhale was like a breath of fresh air _(OH THE IRONY!)_, to Ashlynn. It seemed like everything that was bothering her just disappeared.

.

Koga was walking back towards the camp, when the scent of smoke caught his attention. It was the same kind of smoke that he remembered on Ashlynn's breath the very first night he met her. _**(AN: Remember, Ashlynn lit up a cigarette before falling down the well)**_ And now, he was determined to figure out what the smoke was. Ashlynn tried to explain to him one time, but it never clicked in his mind.

Koga followed the scent of the strange smelling smoke and then he found her. His little ebony haired, green eyed companion. She was laying in a field, on a hillside, looking up at the stars that began showing up early in the evening. Just the way she was laying took Koga by surprise. Most of Ashlynn's body was darkened, mainly due to the dark clothes she chose to wear that day, but with Koga's fine eyesight, he was able to see every curve of the girl. Her black hair glistened in the dim light, which made her green eyes seem to glow brightly. Koga's voice was stuck in his throat, or maybe that was his heart. It was hard to choose.

But then, something startled the poor wolf demon. "You gonna just sit there and stare at me, or are you gonna sit over here with me?"

.

Ashlynn felt a presence of something watching her, but the feeling wasn't creepy, but more of something that made her want to blush. And there was only one man, er-demon, that could make her feel like that. So, at her sudden question, she wasn't surprised to hear a gasp that resembled the phrase "I'm so busted . . ."

"C'mon down here, Koga," Ashlynn gently asked, looking up at the wolf demon, her lit cigarette dangling in her mouth. Deciding it was best to put out the little cancer stick, she put the lit end on her boot, effectively putting out the little orange light. Then she put the used stick back in the box. There were still four hits off the thing. Waste not, want not!

After being busted, Koga chuckled and moved to sit beside the girl. Once he got closer to her, he noticed something. There was music. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that Ashlynn had in her "headphones" as she called them, which were connected to a strange box called an "iPod". These words were just mumbo jumbo to Koga. Then he noticed something else, the girl was humming. A song that he didn't understand. And then, she opened her mouth, and he REALLY became confused.

"_**Carry on my wayward son~**_

_**They'll be peace when you are done~**_

_**Lay your weary head to rest~**_

_**Don't you cry no more~!"**_

Ashlynn was bobbing her head around, singing a song that was in a different language that Koga would understand. The wolf demon could never understand. The song was a classic, and on the show Supernatural. Hello! Instant favorite!

Once the girl was done singing, and doing her little dance, which was just swaying around, she noticed the look Koga was giving her. It was one of "What the hell are you on?"

Laughing, Ashlynn waved her hand. "Don't worry about it, Koga. It's just a song from an awesome TV show is all."

"Uh-huh . . ." Koga muttered, slightly unsure how to respond to that. "But that was your native tongue, wasn't it?"

Ashlynn chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, it is."

"Then how did you learn this one?" My, my. He's quite the questioning one, isn't he?

"Well, back where I lived, at my school, they offered a class that taught you the Japanese Culture, and I fell in love with it, and started learning." A small smile formed on Ashlynn's lips. "Mom was part Japanese too . . . It makes sense a bit, you know. With her being a Phoenix and all . . . ."

"Back where you lived? Didn't you always live here?" the wolf demon mused.

"Nah. I used to live in America, in a state called Texas." Texas pride was radiating off her. "My family and I lived on a small ranch. It was just beautiful. But when mom died, dad couldn't stay there anymore, because of all the memories the place held. So we moved a lot, and then we came here to Japan . . ."

"Well, I'm glad you did," Koga said suddenly. At Ashlynn's raised eyebrow, he continued. "If you hadn't, I never would've met you." There it was again. The blush of Ashlynn has surfaced! QUICK! Take a picture before it leaves again! Chuckling at how shy the fierce girl was acting, Koga stood up. "C'mon. Let's head back to camp. We're setting out in the morning."

"Right!" Ashlynn muttered, jumping up and walking back to camp, following Koga.

Upon arrival, the two noticed that Ginta and Hakkaku were passed out, sleeping on some of the wolves. Snickering at the sight, Ashlynn shook her head and moved to sleep against the same tree she did last night, and Koga sat beside her. Feeling quite brave at the moment, the girl leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"G'night, Koga," she murmured, closing her green eyes.

The wolf demon smiled, kissing the girl's forehead. "Night, Ashlynn."


	10. Enter The Walking Dead

**DISCLAIMER!**

**All the Inuyasha characters belong to their respectful owners. But my characters belong to me, and only me. And they are: Ashlynn, Warren, Jessica, and Rodney.**

**And I don't own the Walking Dead, it belongs to its rightful owners.**

**POLL NEWS! Okay, so far the OCxZERO (from Vampire Knight) and OCxZORO (from One Piece) are in the lead. If you wish to change this, please, go vote! And if you don't have a profile, make a comment about it in a review and I'll make a sheet of review-poll-submissions. I want everyone to have a chance to vote, even the ones who don't have a profile. :D **

**Oh, also about the poll, if you don't know the characters, or manga/anime, of the other options, I highly you go look up the guy I'm pairing an OC with, and each anime is pretty good in it's own way. I just recently got hooked on Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I LOVE IT! Buuuut, I'm getting off subject. Anyway, go vote! You shall receive a cookie!**

**So please, go vote!**

**Enjoy!**

How Can You Love A Weakling?

Chapter Ten:

Enter The Walking Dead

Morning rolled around, and Ashlynn didn't want to get up. It's the usual teenager reaction to the sun hitting your skin in the morning. You just want to grab the blankets and throw them over your head . . . . Grab the blankets . . . . There was no blanket. Ashlynn jumped up. "The hell's my blan- Oh, right . . ." she muttered, scratching her cheek in slight embarrassment. "I keep forgetting I'm not in my own time." Raising up, Ashlynn noticed that her comfy pillow was gone. And that comfy pillow had a name, and she loved it. Koga.

"Ah! Good morning, Ashlynn!" Hakkaku greeted cheerfully. There was no way in hell someone could be that freaking cheerful this early.

Ashlynn stifled a yawn, and waved at Hakkaku. "Morning." Glancing around, she noticed that Koga wasn't around at all, and neither was Ginta. "Hakkaku? Where's Koga? And Ginta?"

Hakkaku grinned slightly. "They went out for breakfast, while I stayed and gathered wood for a fire to cook your breakfast."

Ashlynn immediately felt a twinge of guilt running through her. Hakkaku was doing HER labor, since she was the only one who cooked her food. The rest of the pack ate it raw. "Y-You don't have too," the ebony haired girl muttered. "I can get the wood-"

Hakkaku cut her off. "It's no trouble. Besides, it was an order from Koga."

~An order? Why would he order Hakkaku to get my fire ready to cook my ow- Oh, screw it, it's too early in the bloody morning,~ she mentally thought, standing up.

"So," Hakkaku began, apparently to keep the conversation going. "Koga says you're getting better at your training."

Ashlynn grinned widely. "Yeah! I'm starting to get the hang of it! I can even make wings appear and hover!"

Hakkaku seemed amazed at that. "Y-You can? Let's see!"

The girl nodded and closed her eyes and focused her energy. Whenever Ashlynn closes her eyes, her mind puts a picture in front of her. It's herself, but with black lightning surging throughout her body. To focus her energy, she imagines the black lightning to move around, which in this case was her back, and form wings. The moment that image came to her mind, wings seem to've sprouted from her back, and helped her levitate a few inches from the ground. When she opened her green eyes, a sense of pride swelled up in her at the astonished face of Hakkaku.

"Showing off again, Ashlynn?" a mocking tone from a certain demon sliced through her concentration. And as quickly as the wings appeared, they were gone, making Ashlynn fall on her butt.

"Ooowww~!" she whined softly, rubbing the now sore butt bone. "Dammit Koga, you made me lose concentration!" The named wolf demon laughed loudly, earning a glare from Ashlynn.

"Imagine what it's gonna be like when you're actually fighting," the wolf demon smirked down at her, offering a hand to help.

Sighing, Ashlynn took the hand and pulled herself up. "I know, I know. I'm getting the hang of it though," she stated, grinning. "So, what food did you get?"

"Deer," Ginta chirped, holding up the said carcass.

"Yay~!" Ashlynn cheered. "Another venison breakfast!"

Breakfast came and went, and it was now time to hit the road. The pack has been stationary far too long. If they want to catch Naraku, they'd have to pick up the pace. "Ready, guys?" Koga asked, stretching his arms, ready to get running. It must be his favorite pass time. The pack let out an confirming cry, ready to follow their pack leader to the depths of hell. Koga looked over at the female of the group. She might've not been here long, but she was already a member of the pack, as far as Koga cares. The brown wolf demon kneeled down in front of the girl. "Climb on, Ashlynn. Let's go."

"Nah, I think I want to fly a bit today!" the girl stated cheerfully, willing her black lightning wings to appear after digging in her backpack for a bit. She had pulled out a pair of black goggles, with orange tinted lenses. They very much resembled the kind you'd wear when riding a ATV four wheeler.

Koga raised an eyebrow. That was new, both the goggles and the statement. "You sure about that?"

"Yeah!" With that said, Ashlynn's wings flapped and she hovered over the pack. "Let's go!" She sent a challenging smirk towards Koga, and hoped he got the message.

He did. "All right, you want a race, huh?" he asked smirking.

"Bingo, wolf boy." And just like that, the two were off. One flying, one running.

Neither one of the two challengers heard the whimpers of Ginta and Hakkaku. They knew one thing, Koga and Ashlynn were going to be way ahead of them, and there would be no way to catch up.

Ginta glanced at Hakkaku. "Think they'll wait up for us?"

Hakkaku sighed, shrugging lightly. "Who knows, but let's go before we lose their scent!"

"KOGA! ASHLYNN! WAIT FOR US!" was the only cry that left their lips as they tried to follow the pack leader, and the newest member. And, as usual, they fell on deaf ears.

.

Even with the ability to fly, Ashlynn couldn't get the speed to get ahead of Koga. Curse him and his speed.

"HA!" Koga smirked, glancing at her from over his shoulder. "That the best you got?"

"Please!" Ashlynn huffed. "If you didn't have those shards in your legs, I'd kick your ass to kingdom come!" Koga laughed again, before skidding to a stop, his eyes widening. Ashlynn stopped beside him, making her wings disappear before landing on the ground. "Koga?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Demons . . ." he growled, changing his direction. "A whole hoard of them! And I smell the scent of the wolves from the Northern Tribe."

"Then we have to help them!" Ashlynn stated, taking a few steps ahead of Koga, only to feel her arm being tugged.

"You stay back, Ashlynn." Koga's icy blue eyes held the look of concern in them, as well as the look of determination. "You haven't been in a real fight yet, and we're not sure what demons are around."

"That doesn't matter, Koga!" Ashlynn snapped, her green eyes flashing with slight anger. "Someone is in danger right now, and not able to fight back! Let's get in there and save them already!" She knew the feeling of being unable to fight back, and it was the worst way to go. Ashlynn was able to escape, and by God, she was going to help as many others escape as she can.

Koga gritted his teeth at the determination in Ashlynn's eyes. "Fine, but you stay behind me, and if it gets too overwhelming, you get out of there, understand?"

"Perfectly!" Ashlynn confirmed. "Now, let's go!"

.

An elder wolf was panting heavily, his fur was brown in color, but it was hard to tell with all the blood that covered the wolf's body. It was full with injuries obtained by the hundreds of demons following him. Just when he'd think he escaped them, more demons popped up and chomped down onto his neck. The elder wolf let out a painful cry that echoed throughout the woods. That's when Ashlynn and Koga appeared.

"BASTARDS!" Koga yelled, slashing at the demons that leeched themselves onto the elder's neck. "Lynn! Get the older to safety! I'll deal with these lowly demons."

"Right," Ashlynn stated, touching the elder's neck lightly. "Follow me." The elder wolf didn't hesitate to follow Ashlynn.

"You are human . . ." The wolf murmured. "Yet you help us . . ."

"Let's just say that you demons are more human than some humans I really know," Ashlynn stated, her voice soft. The elder could hear the hate and venom in her voice, and decided not to ask her about it. The human led the elder away from the fight, just as Ginta and Hakkaku arrived. "Guys! Help me!"

Koga dealt with the demons quickly, and rushed over to the elder's side, who collapsed next to Koga's wolves, who started licking at the older wolf's wounds to help them heal. "Elder!" the young leader yelled, landing next to him.

"Sorry to trouble you, young leader . . ." the elder murmured, his voice weak.

"So, you've been gifted with the ability to speak, eh, elder?" Koga asked, glancing as Ashlynn kneeled next to the older wolf.

"Indeed . . ." The elder glanced over at the human girl, who was on his right side. "Girl, what are you doing?"

"Easing your pain, Elder one," she stated, pulling a container out of her bag. It was an ointment that she used to use regularly for when she lived with her father. It was an ointment that numbed the feeling of pain. And right now, the older wolf needed it more than her right now.

The older wolf bowed his head slightly. "I thank you." He then turned back to Koga and the others. "Though, you went to the trouble to save me, it's the end for me it seems . . ."

Koga was quite for a bit, but decided to ignore what the elder just said. He really didn't want to think about it. "This isn't your territory, is it, Elder?" Koga asked. "Even though you've gotten old, I can't believe a wolf would be scared of those small-fry demons."

The elder sighed, his breathing getting more and more raspy. Ashlynn just met this wolf, but she held a respect for him, just like Koga and the others. "I abandoned my territory . . . I've run away from the north, you see . . . The same as that lot of demons you killed . . ."

"Ran away?" Ginta asked, a stunned look on his face.

"From what?" Hakkaku asked, which was a really good question.

"The zombie," the elder wolf stated.

"Z-Zombie?" Ashlynn murmured. Right then, a flash of another epic TV show flashed through Ashlynn's mind. The Walking Dead, with zombies with pieces of flesh hanging from it's face, and sometimes missing it's whole lower jaw, with just its tongue hanging. Shaking her head, she forced herself to focus on the conversation, not horror TV shows, though she will tell Koga later.

"Compared to my territory, that thing came from even further north," the elder stated. "It's not demon . . . And it's not human. It's body smells of a corpse, and burial soil." Wrong kind of zombies Ashlynn was thinking of. "And then that thing . . . Started to eat the demons in the area." Okay, not completely different.

And that was the last breath that the Elder took, before closing his eyes forever. Koga closed his eyes and began digging a grave for the elder, and paid his respects, as did the rest of the pack.

"What're we going to do, Koga?" Hakkaku asked, as Koga stood up from the fresh grave.

"Let's go," he ordered.

"You mean to where the WD is?" Ashlynn asked, before stopping herself.

"WD?" Ginta asked confused.

Ashlynn sweat dropped. "What we called zombies in my time. We called them the Walking Dead, WD for short. But the only way you could kill them was a stabbing through the brain, with either a bullet, axe, arrow . . . Well, there's a lot of ways to kill them . . . ." Not to mention the sexy Daryl Dixon~!

"And how do you know this?" Hakkaku demanded, thrilled at her knowledge on the subject.

"It was a TV show," she mused. But before they could ask more questions, she looked over to Koga. "But Koga, aren't we searching for Naraku right now? The zombie and Naraku can't be related, right?"

"That's why we're going to check it out," the young leader stated. "Besides . . . That mutt-face is coming this way." Mutt what?

"Inuyasha?" Ginta asked, making Ashlynn's ears perk up.

That means Kagome would be there! It's been so long since she's seen her. But wait, how will Koga react when he sees her?

"That disgusting smell couldn't be anyone else. Meaning, the direction we're aiming in is the right one," Koga stated. "Let's go!" And with that order, the pack started running, following it's young leader. The wolves ran ahead of the humanoids running behind them. Ashlynn glanced at the running demon beside her. Koga was watching his wolves closely. He was a great leader.

Suddenly, a hand shoots out, attacking the wolves, taking the group by surprise. "Heheheh . . ." a deep monstrous voice boomed. "You're the guy with the jewel fragments in his legs!" How the hell did he know that? "I'll take them, and your life too!" Cocky bastard, wasn't he?

"So you're the 'Zombie' guy, huh?" Koga growled.

Ashlynn scoffed. ~This guy ain't a zombie. A real zombie has half his face peeled off, showing off his jaw and gum line.~ Aaaaaaand we're getting off topic again. This guy just looked like an oversized human, with sharp teeth.

"It's just as the old wolf said. You smell not of human, or demon. But of a corpse and burial soil!" Koga growled.

The zombie laughed. "I still smell, huh? It's been a real long time since I got out of that grave though . . ."

"He didn't deny it," Hakkaku noticed.

"I must eat more to build up my body," the zombie, Kyokotsu, sneered. "You energetic guy down there, and you, phoenix, will become a part of my body!" He then swiped at Koga and Ashlynn.

Koga jumped to avoid the attack, while Ashlynn just created a barrier of lightning around her and the injured wolves. Yeah, she wanted to fight, but she rather care for the injured. This was her new family, besides, Koga can handle this Kyokotsu bastard.

"Damn monster," Koga growled, after noticing Ashlynn and the others were safe. "I HADN'T FINISHED TALKING YET!" Koga kicked the demon in the jaw. "That's for trying to hurt Ash and my pack!"

While tending to the wounds of the pack, Ashlynn could feel herself blushing. Why was he naming her name then the pack's? Why not just call her a member of the pack?

Kyokotsu fell to the ground, before laughing greatly. "I see . . . Your legs. In your legs, you have some jewel fragments don't you."

"You're Kyokotsu, right? In the end, just what are you?" And that's the million dollar question, Koga.

"What am I?" Kyokotsu growled. "I'm human of course!"

Ashlynn coughed, "Bullshit!"

"Hmph," Koga scoffed. "An ordinary human came back from the grave?" Notice the sarcasm dripping from the sentence.

Kyokotsu pointed to his forehead. "It's thanks to this Shikon Jewel fragment, you see. I feel even better than when I was alive!"

"You bastard!" Koga growled. "How did you get your hands on that?"

Kyokotsu stood up fully before rushing at Koga. "Knowing won't help you! You're just about to be eaten by me!"

Koga dodged him again. "With such slow moves, do you really think you'll get me?"

Suddenly, a hand comes up behind Koga and shoves him to Kyokotsu's face.

"KOGA!" Ashlynn cried out with Ginta and Hakkaku.

"What the fuck are you hitting?" Koga's voice questioned, appearing on Kyokotsu's shoulder as headband. "You damn simpleton!" And with that, he completely turned Kyokotsu's head upside down. And the neck crack is heard clearly.

"Oooow . . ." Ashlynn murmured. "That hurt MY neck!"

"Hmph . . . That was too simple," Koga growled, turning to walk back to his pack. Suddenly, a small rumble is heard under the rocks that landed on Kyokotsu's arm. "Huh?" That's when a hand shot up and grabs Koga, making it nearly impossible to get free.

"KOGA!" Ginta and Hakkaku cried out. Ashlynn just watched in fear as Kyokotsu turned his neck back to where it's supposed to be.

"TOGETHER WITH THE JEWEL FRAGMENTS, I'LL EAT YOU! THEN YOUR PRETTY LITTLE PHOENIX!" Kyokotsu growled.

"GET REAL YOU BASTARD!" Koga snapped, punching Kyokotsu in the forehead, forcing his hand into the skin.

"Heheheh . . . Doesn't even sting," the zombie growled. Koga tightened his grip and ripped something out of Kyokotsu's forehead. "WHA! MY JEWEL FRAGMENT!" Suddenly, the once human's body began to decay, and left nothing but a thing of bones, burying Koga under the bones.

"KOGA!" Ashlynn ran over to the wolf demon, who was reaching for the jewel shard, only to have some bees to come in and taking the jewel. Ashlynn reached Koga and began pulling bones off him as Koga glared at Naraku's insects. Seems like Naraku really was behind all of this. Go figure.


	11. I Miss You

**DISCLAIMER!**

**All the Inuyasha characters belong to their respectful owners. But my characters belong to me, and only me. And they are: Ashlynn, Warren, Jessica, and Rodney.**

**And I don't own the song used in the chapter. That belongs to its respectful owner as well.**

**POLL NEWS! Okay, so far the OCxZORO (from One Piece) is in the lead. With OCxZERO (Vampire Knight) in second. And OcxHIBARI (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) in third. **

**And I want to say I'm sorry for the time gap. I've just been in a Writer's Funk and Writer's Block. The worst combination EVER!**

**Okay, about this song. I seen it in an old movie from when I was little. I bet most of you readers will know the movie. If not, you can just look up the lyrics. ;p **

**Also, I hate to admit it, but I actually cried while writing this chapter! O.o That usually doesn't really happens! But I think it's because I'm trying to imagine how Ashlynn is feeling during the end (where I cried). And I wonder if it'll make you guys cry too. DON'T HESITATE TO SAY YOU CRIED!**

**So please, go vote!**

**Enjoy!**

How Can You Love A Weakling?

Chapter Eleven:

I Miss You

After fishing Koga out of the bones of the once Kyokotsu, the group began rushing towards the scent of the half-demon, Inuyasha, his crew. The whole time, Ashlynn couldn't help but wonder how was Koga going to react to seeing Kagome again? Koga begin sprinting towards the scent of Inuyasha and the others. Right when he took off, Ashlynn sprouted her black, electric wings and flown after him.

While on the way to where Kagome and the others were, a new scent crossed the air, and Ginta, Hakkaku, Ashlynn, and Koga recognized the smell. "Koga!" the two lackey's yelled. "It's the smell of fire and smoke!"

"I know!" Koga retorted, growling, his thoughts continuing on. _~But more than that, the smell of graveyard soil!~_

Out of the corner of her goggle covered eyes, Ashlynn noticed something flying towards them. "Koga! To your right!" Immediately, the wolf-demon dodged.

The strike returned into a man, or was it a woman? It had the strength, and scent of a man (which Ashlynn learned quickly the difference), yet the face of a woman. Oh god . . . His hair was black, and probably a bit long, probably to his shoulders. But it was hard to tell, since he had his hair pulled back. His eyes matched his hair, black. His outfit was colorful to say the least. A pinkish-purple main color, with bright green design like leaves. And a red sash around his torso. Very flamboyant. Though, in Ashlynn's time, this probably would just get you labeled as crazy.

"You are . . . Koga of the wolf-demon tribe, aren't you?" the man asked. Straight-forward much?

"Another strange one has come out . . ." Hakkaku mused. No-flipping-kidding.

"You bastard . . ." Koga growled, making sure to stay in front of Ashlynn, who decided to speak up.

"Oi, you're an ally of that monster, Kyokotsu, aren't you? You reek of the same scent." Best tactic ever. Answer a question with a question.

"Came for your fucking revenge? EH?" Koga yelled, getting into a defensive stance. His stance faltered slightly when he heard Ashlynn growl menacingly. He glanced at her, in confusion.

But what Koga didn't noticed was that the man, known as Jakotsu, was staring at his legs, and the fur that Koga wore around his waist. "That short loincloth does give a nice impression, thought . . ." Oh, he did not just imply . . . Jakotsu let out a loud sigh. "But somehow, he's not my type."

_~THAT SON OF A BITCH! . . . . Calm down Ashlynn . . .Calm down . . . Do not commit murder . . . Do not commit murder . . . .~_

"What's this idiot talking about?" Koga mused, noticing the anger vein on Ashlynn's forehead.

"Don't worry about it . . ." she muttered.

Jakotsu the obtained the group's attention. "I'll finish you off quickly."

"Heh," Koga scoffed. "THAT'S MY LINE!" Suddenly, he rushes towards the perverted man, who flung his sword again, but it didn't react like a normal sword should . . . _~What's with this sword?~_ Koga mused. _~It moves around like a fucking snake!~_

"I'm in a hurry, so stop resisting!" the man whined. God, he was annoying. "I was promised that I'd get to see Inuyasha's last moments, but . . . I'm not counting on that." SAY WHAT?

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Ashlynn growled, jumping up beside Koga, who watched her. He wasn't too pleased that she joined the battle, but knew why. She was concerned about her friend.

Jakotsu looked over at the only girl around with a confused look, so she elaborated. "Just now . . . You mentioned something about Inuyasha."

"Hmmm?" the flamboyant man mused. "What are you and your crew to Inuyasha?"

"Because they're my friends, you son-of-a-bitch! So if Inuyasha is there, then the others must be there as well!" she growled, sparks lighting up around her.

"Oh, those measly girls, the monk, and the other two small demons should have died already!" Jakotsu snickered like a giddy school girl. He swung his snake-sword at Ashlynn and Koga, who quickly dodged.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU BASTARD?" Koga screamed, attacking Jakotsu, close to hitting him. Jakotsu retaliated with a swing of his sword, and jumped back. With that, Koga took off, leaving Jakotsu pretty pissed. "HEY!"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WASTE ON SCUM LIKE YOU FIGHT NOW! BUT THE NEXT TIME WE MEET, PREPARE TO DIE, YOU BASTARD!" Koga screamed. Right now, his worry for Kagome was more important than fighting this man. And Ashlynn was right behind him, for the exact same reason.

After that interruption, the group was more determined than ever to go find the group. It was a quick journey, and pretty soon, Kagome was in Ashlynn's sight, alive. The ebony haired girl had to fight back a squeal of happiness at seeing her friend.

"KAGOME!" Plunge. Arrow. Into. Ashlynn's. Heart. Koga raced towards the black haired teen girl, and stopped beside her. But Ashlynn noticed something. Last time they met, Koga took Kagome's hands into her, and promised that one day he'd take her from "mutt-face" This time, he only looked concerned. That was different. "Are you okay, Kagome? I smell something like poison around here."

"Koga . . ." Kagome mused. She still hasn't noticed Ashlynn standing with some of the faster wolves.

"K-Koga, you bastard . . .!" Inuyasha grumbled, not really too happy at being stood on my Koga. Ashlynn stifled a laugh at the sight.

"JUST DIE!" Inuyasha screamed, scratching at Koga, who merely jumped out of the way.

"ASHLYNN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Kagome yelled, noticing the girl.

"And what happened to your scent?" Shippo asked, perching himself on the school girl's shoulder.

The story was told quickly, leaving out . . . Certain details . . . But after the story was told, Kagome latched onto Ashlynn, saying how nice it was too see her again, and that she was proud of Ashlynn learning to use her powers. Kagome remembered how quickly she had to learn how to use her purifying powers while in this world, so she could relate.

Then another story was told, this time by Koga. And when it was over, the group was thoroughly surprised. "A man using a snake-like sword . . ." Kagome mused, looking at the wolf-demon. "You met Jakotsu?"

Koga let out a quick sigh. "Yeah."

"That sumbitch Jakotsu fucking joked that you died," Ashlynn mused, leaning her back against a rock. She knew how hard it is to deal with death. She dealt with one close to her heart, and didn't want to suffer it again. While Ashlynn reflected on her emotions, she barely heard the argument between Inuyasha and Koga about the safety of Kagome. So, he does still care.

"Anyway, Koga," Miroku started, gaining everyone's attention after the argument. "Are you after Naraku as well?"

"You bet I am," the wolf-demon growled, his arms crossed.

"Then have you . . Gotten any clue about Naraku or the Band of Seven?"

"Band of Seven?" Ashlynn repeated. "You mean . . . Like that Jakotsu bastard . . ." she trailed off.

"Is a zombie with the same smell of graveyard soil?" Koga finished.

"You've already met them . . ." Miroku stated. The group explained about how they rose from the grave. And with that Koga, Ashlynn, and the others left after telling them his tale with Kyokotsu.

.

Hours later, night time has come. The group started making camp, and right about now, Ashlynn was having a girl moment. "Koga?" she asked, making the leader look at them. "Please tell me we're close to a water fall."

"Yeah, why?" the demon leader asked, cocking his head to the side slightly. Damn it, but that looks too much like Castiel from Supernatural's confused puppy look. That's too cute.

"I'm going to take a quick bath, or something. I feel filthy." Koga nodded and pointed Ashlynn in the direction that the waterfall was in. "Thank you~" she says, grabbing her bag and running in that direction.

Successfully, she found the waterfall and took her bath. Good Lord, it felt like heaven at the moment. Ashlynn was never so happy to have a shower. And thank God there was a small cave behind the waterfall, so she can shower in peace, and not have to worry about peeking Tom's.

.

After an hour, Koga was starting to get worry about Ashlynn. She was gone too long for his liking. So, when Hakkaku and Ginta went to look for some food, and after the fire was set up, he went in search of her. The black haired, wolf-demon realized a while after the green eyed phoenix was very dear to him. It wasn't just Ashlynn who realized that Koga didn't react to Kagome as he normally does.

When he found Ashlynn, she had changed her clothes, and was sitting beside the stream, her feet soaking in the water. Her shirt was black, with a wood brown color, Celtic Cross on the front, with a certain prayer written in silver. Her pants were different now. They weren't even pants. Shorts to be exactly. Jean shorts.

Koga watched as she looked up at the sky, with a photo in her hand, and he leaned against the tree he was hiding behind, so that she couldn't see him, or sense him. As he listened to her.

.

Ashlynn gripped the photo in her hand tightly. It was the one she showed Koga two days back. The family photo. After looking at the half-moon, Ashlynn idly traced her finger over her mother's picture. With a sudden idea, Ashlynn grabbed her bag and pulled out her music device and placed one headphone in her ear, and began searching for songs. Once she found the one she was looking for, she laid the iPod down and looked back up at the moon, or was it the heavens?

"Mom . . . This is for you, because I never really said goodbye. I'll never truly say goodbye, but here's the first step." Ashlynn took in a shaky breath. "I know you're no longer here, but God, knows how much I wish you were. I remember that you always told me that you loved my singing, so here it goes." And with that, she started to sing, unaware that she had an audience.

"_**I want a mom that will last forever**_

_**I want a mom to make it all better**_

_**I want a mom that will last forever**_

_**I want a mom who will love me whatever,"**_

Ashlynn never once took her eyes from the sky, as if picturing her mom was there, smiling down at her, like she used to do when Ashlynn was younger.

"_**I want a mom that'll take my hand**_

_**And make me feel like a holiday**_

_**A mom to tuck me in that night**_

_**And chase the monsters away**_

_**I want a mom that'll read me stories**_

_**And sing a lullaby**_

_**And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry,"**_

As she sang, memories flood into Ashlynn's mind, when her mom would do just that. Jessica would hear her daughter cry in the middle of the night, and she would run in there and embrace the child, making all her fears leave when she seen Jessica. Jessica would then rock the child back and forth, stroking her hair, making her feel safe. Then she'd pull out Ashlynn's favorite story book, Sleeping Beauty. She would then sit there and read it too her, until Ashlynn fell asleep. Then she'd tuck in her daughter.

Ashlynn had to wipe back tears as she continued.

"_**Oh,**_

_**I want a mom that will last forever**_

_**I want a mom to make it all better**_

_**I want a mom that will last forever**_

_**I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever!"**_

Ashlynn looked back up at the sky, tears proudly flowing down her cheeks, as she sang to her mother, who was surly smiling down from heaven, no matter which era Ashlynn was in.

"_**When she says to me, she will always be there**_

_**To watch and protect me, I don't have to be scared**_

_**Oh, and when she says to me I will always love you**_

_**I won't need to worry 'cause I know that it's true,"**_

"I love you, never forget that." Those were the last words that Ashlynn's mother, Jessica, ever told the girl. And the words that would always replay in Ashlynn's mind. That was the only thing that kept Ashlynn going during her life. Jessica never once would shy away about showing, and telling, how much she loved her children.

"_**I want a mom when I get lonely**_

_**Who will take the time to play**_

_**A mom who can be a friend, and find a rainbow when it's gray**_

_**I want mom to read me stories**_

_**And sing a lullaby**_

_**And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry,"**_

The next memory that filled the teens mind was of her mother laying in that casket. Ashlynn stood at the back of the funeral home, clutching the book that Jessica read her every night, Sleeping Beauty. She ran to the front of the funeral home, falling to her knees by the casket, silent tears flowing down her face, as she opened the book and started reading the story, to her mother, who looked like she was sleeping. Just like Jessica used to do to her. After she finished the book, the child stood up and put the book under her mother's arm, telling her, "Mommy, take this book to Heaven and read it to other children, okay?"

It took Ashlynn years to find another copy, but she did. She found the storybook of Sleeping Beauty, and every night, when her mother laid on her heart, she'd pull it out and read it. Glancing at her bag, the corner of the book stuck out, and Ashlynn felt her heart ache for her mother.

Looking back up to the sky, she finished the last part of the song, her voice quivering.

"_**Oh,**_

_**I want a mom that will last forever**_

_**I want a mom to make it all better**_

_**I want a mom that will last forever**_

_**I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever**_

_**I want a mom that will last forever**_

_**I want a mom to make it all better**_

_**I want a mom that will last forever**_

_**I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever,"**_

By this point, Ashlynn decided to change the lyrics to reflect how she felt at the moment (the changes will be in parenthesis).

"_**I want (my) mom**_

_**I want (my) mom**_

_**I want(ed) (my) mom (to) last forever**_

_**I want(ed) (my) mom (to) last forever**_

_**I want (my) mom**_

_**I want (my) mom**_

_**I want(ed) (my) mom (to) last forever**_

_**I want (my) mom**_

_**I want(ed) (my) mom (to) last forever**_

_**I want(ed) (my) mom (to) last forever**_

_**I want (my) mom . . ."**_

The tears never once stopped flowing, as Ashlynn pulled the photo to her heart, like she was hugging her mom again. It didn't feel nearly as good as the ones her mother ever gave her, but it was the closest thing that Ashlynn had, and she was damn-well going to take it.

.

Koga watched as the girl's shoulder continued to shake. He wasn't going to lie, the song had so much emotion, that even he, Koga of the Wolf-Demon Tribe, had a knot in his chest, and a lump in his throat at the song, but he didn't shed a tear. Silently, he stood up and walked back to camp, before he was discovered by Ashlynn.

.

Ashlynn sucked up her emotions and gathered all her things and put them back in her bag, and walked back to camp. She didn't say a word to Koga, afraid that he'd notice the quiver in her voice. Her responses were just nods or shaking of her head. After the late dinner, the pack all went to their sleeping places, while Koga left to check the area one last time before sleeping.

While Ginta and Hakkaku slept, and with Koga gone, Ashlynn pulled out the book she treasured and silently read it, barely able to keep back the tears that threatened to spill over. She finished the book fairly quickly, and she put back the book before Koga returned, and tried to find that peace of mind that will help her sleep, thankful when it actually took over her.

.

Koga returned to camp to find everyone sleeping, even Ashlynn, which surprised him a bit. He noticed that her back was ruffled up. She did something before going to sleep, and he wasn't going to be nosy about it, so he just sat beside her and laid his head on his arm, watching her sleep.

Going on instincts alone, Ashlynn turned and curled up against the wolf-demon leader, seeking comfort, and protection. Koga watched as she curled against him, and gently petted her hair, unknowingly that he was doing something that Jessica use to do to help the girl sleep. A smile spread across Ashlynn, which made Koga feel ten feet tall. He fell asleep with Ashlynn in his arms, and it couldn't be more perfect to him.


	12. ATTACK

**DISCLAIMER!**

**All the Inuyasha characters belong to their respectful owners. But my characters belong to me, and only me. And they are: Ashlynn, Warren, Jessica, and Rodney.**

**And I don't own the song used in the chapter. That belongs to its respectful owner as well.**

**The next story that's going on this site is the ZOROxOC story for One Piece, hope you readers like pirates~**

**In other news, I know this chapter is short, and it's been forever since there's been an update. And I apologize. Just not in a motivated mood to write as of late. O.o But let's hope I'm getting over it, and I can get more chapters up in the future! **

**Um, not a lot of stuff happen in this one, mainly because it's build up for the next chapter, which I'm in the middle of planning. **

**Enjoy!**

How Can You Love A Weakling?

Chapter Twelve:

ATTACK!

The minute the sun rose, Koga was ready to go find the Band of Seven for trying to hurt his pack, his friends, and most importantly to him at the moment, Ashlynn. The sun has barely peaked over the mountains as the wolf leader led his pack to where the Band of Seven were resting. Once on the outskirts, Koga ordered the pack to stay there, a spot where they could see the fight, but not be involved. And with that, he walked into the front door, his whirl wind surrounding him until he came to a skidding halt.

"You bastards are the Band of Seven, right?" he demanded, his fangs gritting together. He was itching for a fight.

The obvious leader of the Band of Seven, Bankotsu, looked at Koga up and down, sizing the male up. "So, the wolf got here ahead of the dog, eh?" Huh? Inuyasha and the others aren't here first? Go figure.

"Hey! Koga, isn't it?" Jakotsu asked, as if they were old friends.

"What're you so fucking relaxed about?" Koga roared in anger. He wasn't here for light chit chat. He was here for blood. "I know you bastards have been hanging around with Naraku! WHERE IS HE?!"

Bankotsu wasn't affected by Koga's straightforwardness, Ashlynn noticed as she scrutinized the people Koga was confronting. She didn't like the fact that he was facing all of them at once, but she wasn't going to defy his order . . . Yet, anyway.

"Huh . . ." Bankotsu hummed to himself. "Naraku sure does have a lot of people who hate him . . ." Gee, ya think?! "I have a bad feeling about this. Do you think we can trust him?" the leader asked his next in command, Jakotsu.

"No good in asking me . . . You're the only one who's met him, Bankotsu," the flamboyant one reminded the leader.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Koga demanded again, an aura of anger surrounding him. "If you're hiding him . . . I'LL WASTE YOU! " And with that, Koga lunged towards the two, only for Jakotsu to force Koga to focus on just him, with his snake sword.

"Oh yeah, our fight was only half done~" he teased, smirking at Koga.

"DUMBASS! I've already seen through your dumb bendy sword . . .!" Koga smirked, only to dodge at the last second from a large explosion.

"The fuck?!" Ashlynn cried out from their location, making Hakkaku and Ginta to focus on the battle. "What was that?!"

A new voice rang across the battle field. "Damn, he dodged it, eh?"

"Ge-sh," a robotic voice replied.

Bankotsu then stood in front of the cautious wolf demon. "My, my . . . You're a quick one. Gotta be the Shikon Jewel fragments inserted into your legs, eh?"

"Eh?!" Ginta cried out. "H-How do THEY know about them?!"

"Probably Jakotsu," Ashlynn murmured.

"I WAS ASKED BY NARAKU TO GET THEM!" Bankotsu stated, swinging his massive blade to Koga, who dodged.

"Or that's why," she muttered.

The swing of the sword was strong enough to slice through solid logs as if it were hot butter. Koga was in trouble with that powerful of a blade.

"Koga . . ." Ashlynn muttered silently to herself. "This guy isn't like the others . . . Please be careful . . ."

"Don't let him get away!" Bankotsu ordered.

"Ge-sh!" the tank like band member stated, before firing another explosive towards the Wolf Leader, who barely dodged.

Bankotsu laughed at Koga's dodging. "Stop struggling!" he mocked, swinging his blade in Koga's direction, which he narrowly avoided. It seemed Koga could only dodge.

"OUTTA THE WAY, YA DAMN WOLF!" someone called out. Then, as if by a miracle, Inuyasha appeared, using his sword to deflect Bankotsu's attack, saving Koga's hide.

"Inuyasha~" Jakotsu cried out, as if some over obsessed fan girl.

"Shut up!" the dog-demon snapped, an anger vein on his forehead pulsating.

"Oh," Bankotsu smirked. "So you're Inuyasha, huh . . . That's some ridiculous power you have."

"Feh, so you're the last of the Band of Seven, eh?!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Given that you're ganging up on the scrawny wolf and bullying him . . ." Where was he going with this?

CLONK!

Oh boy . . . And here's round who-knows-what-number of the Koga and Inuyasha argument. Grab some popcorn.

"WHO was being bullied?" Koga growled.

"SHUT UP! YOU WERE JUST ABOUT TO HAVE THE JEWEL SHARDS TAKEN FROM YOUR LEGS!" Inuyasha snapped.

"HA!" Koga snarled. "I'M NOT THAT DUMB!"

At the sight of Kagome and the others running in, Ashlynn ditched her hiding spot, despite Hakkaku and Ginta's attempts to keep her there. She wasn't just gonna sit back anymore.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku cried out, the group running up to their friend.

"Koga!" Ashlynn called, gaining the wolf's attention, who was surprised. "Are you okay?"

Before Koga could respond, Bankotsu smirked and spoke up. "Oooh, here they are. Everyone's assembled!" At the tone the male used, Koga stepped in front of Ashlynn.

Inuyasha propped his sword on his shoulder and scoffed. "You bastards . . . You've really had your own way until now. I'm gonna send you back to your graves!" he promised.

Bankotsu merely smirked at the dog-demon. "Same here. Revenge from our brothers, Kyokotsu and Mukotsu. I'll take it."

Miroku studied the group. "He seems like the strongest . . ."

Ashlynn nodded. "And the leader." When the group glanced at her, she continued. "The others came to him for advice, and basically stepped into battle before he did. Usual signs of being the leader."

Kagome took the information Ashlynn gave her to heart and looked over Bankotsu, and gasped. "Be careful, Inuyasha! HE HAS THREE FRAGMENTS IN HIS NECK!"

The leader laughed. "Kyokotsu and Mukotsu's share of the fragments, I assure you."

"Heh . . . So that's what it was," Koga murmured, remember spotting the insects of Naraku fly off with the Sacred Jewel fragment he removed from Kyokotsu's skull.

Bankotsu glared at the group, before an eerie grin crossed his face and lunged at Inuyasha. "THEN LET'S START THIS!" he cried, his sword poised to strike.

"PREPARE TO FUCKING DIE!" Inuyasha cried back, ready for a fight.


	13. The Fight

**DISCLAIMER!**

**All the Inuyasha characters belong to their respectful owners. But my characters belong to me, and only me. And they are: Ashlynn, Warren, Jessica, and Rodney.**

**GOOD NEWS! :D I finally got around to look at the Inuyasha manga and get this bloody chapter done! I suck at fight scenes, and I've had sudden inspiration to make like three crossovers for the epic show SUPERNATURAL! Thus why this chapter took so long. I really do suck at fight scenes, so I beg your forgiveness when you get to the end and go, "That's it? God, what a sucky fight."**

**Enjoy!**

How Can You Love A Weakling?

Chapter Thirteen:

The Fight

"I'LL RIP YOU APART!" Inuyasha yelled, his sword poised to strike down Bankotsu.

The leader of the Band of Seven merely smirked at the half-breed, his sword also in the perfect angle to strike. "Sure, just try it!"

Their swords clashed, making sparks fly as the metal against metal clashes over and over. "Holy shit," Ashlynn muttered, making Koga glance down at her, before resuming to watch the battle he wanted to take part in. "They've locked together!"

"They're equal?!" Sango cried out.

A new voice joined the fight. "Humph. Why are you observing so carefree?!" Renkotsu snapped, as Ginkotsu fired his mechanical guns at the group, making them cry out and dodge the attacks.

The sound of gunfire distracted Inuyasha momentarily, before he was forced to focus on Bankotsu again, since the latter was about to cut Inuyasha in half. "You should just worry about yourself!" Inuyasha barely blocked the attack. Once the smoke cleared, and the two swords were locked, Inuyasha glanced back, and took notice that everyone was okay.

"You okay, Ashlynn?" Koga asked, glancing over her body for any injuries.

"Yeah, just hit my head. I'm fine," the phoenix said, rubbing her head.

Koga growled, his inner wolf wanting to rip Renkotsu's and Ginkotsu's necks for harming his phoenix. "Ashlynn, you, Kagome and the others, should go hide somewhere. They're after the fragments in my legs."

"Bull shit I'm leaving!" Ashlynn snapped, glaring up at him. "I've hid for most of my life, and I'm not going to continue it!" Koga's eyes widen a fraction, before Kagome's outburst caught his attention.

"He still has them! The jewel shards he took from me!" Kagome stated, her eyes widening. If Renkotsu was strong when they first met him, imagine how he was now, with more shards….

"Dammit!" Renkotsu growled and proceeded to light a match, making Ashlynn flinch.

"DON'T THINK SO, ASSHOLE!" she screamed, her wings sprouting and flying up towards Renkotsu. Sure, Ashlynn was hesitant to fight, but Renkotsu was aiming at Kagome and the rest of her friends, and most importantly, Koga. So, no hesitation was in this frontal attack.

Ashlynn focused her energy to one hand, making a large black knife like weapon form in her hand and sent it flying at Renkotsu, who barely dodged, jumping off the canon. But it was obvious the attack hit him, do the scratch in his clothing, and the slight blood that was dribbling from his arm. The knife went flying and hit the ground, erupting into a small crash of lighting, before disappearing. Imagine how that would've felt if it actually hit Renkotsu.

"He's off the cannon!" Miroku gasped, amazed at Ashlynn's power. She seemed so weak when they first met….

"We have to get those fragments back!" Kagome urged, as the group advanced towards the fallen Renkotsu.

"Oh no you don't!" Suikotsu cackled. "You'll be fighting me!"

Every person had a person to fight. Inuyasha had Bankotsu, Miroku had Suikotsu, Sango had Jakotsu, Koga and Ashlynn took on Renkotsu and Ginkotsu. And all the gang was fighting to protect Kagome and Shippo.

A good bit into the fight, Naraku's poisonous insects decided to come and see how the Band of Seven was doing against the Inuyasha gang. What else could they be doing here?

Koga growled. "The Saimyoshou?"

"What are they doing here?" Ashlynn asked, sending small lighting strikes at the little bastards when they got too close.

Upon closer examination by the phoenix, it seemed like the little wasper-wannabe's were communicating with the Band of Seven members. Huh….So, not only do you have to be big, bad, kill hungry people, you have to have bug telepathy?! Where do you sign up for this?!

"Ah, shuddup!" Bankotsu yelled at the insects, swatting them back. "I'm gonna finish this bunch off, once and for all!" Bankotsu grinned at this opponent. "Well, I had wanted to enjoy it a bit longer, but, SAY YOUR PRAYERS, INUYASHA!" The leader then raced towards the half-breed.

"BAH!" Inuyasha scoffed. "THAT'S MY LINE!" He then swung his sword at the leader of the enemies. "WIND SCAR!"

At the hope of saving his leader, Ginkotsu shot something at Inuyasha, the thing being wire, trapping Inuyasha.

The silver haired half-breed smirked. "You're too late!"

And indeed Ginkotsu was. The attack was already about to engulf Bankotsu, and engulf him it did, along with destroying the house the Band of Seven were currently staying at. Everyone paused their fight, and watched the scene unfold.

"B-Bankotsu! BIG BROTHER!" Jakotsu cried out.

"D-Did Inuyasha actually win?!" Shippo hesitantly asked. Well, wasn't that a good source of belief in your main fighter?

Inuyasha smirked, as the only thing that stood on the remains of the building, was Bankotsu's sword, Banryuu. "Heh…"

Suddenly, a hand appeared on the hilt and slowly began pulling it out of the earth. "Dammit!" Bankotsu growled. Apparently, Banryuu was big enough to hide behind during the Wind Scar attack. Well, shit…. "My Banryuu's been fucking injured!" ….This man could have died, and all he's worried about is a damn scratch on his behemoth of a sword!? Bankotsu looked over at the mechanical member and smiled. "Ginkotsu, well done, you saved me!"

"GESH!"

Naraku's insects, acting like the huge attack on their key player never even happened, began swarming Bankotsu again, with a message. "Ahh dammit! I get it already!" Bankotsu whined. "INUYASHA! THIS IS IT FOR TODAY!" What? They're retreating?!

"Wha..!?" Inuyasha gaped. He couldn't believe it either. "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME, YA BASTARD!"

Ashlynn gritted her teeth, before feeling Koga's arm around her waist. "What are you-" She didn't need much of an explanation when she suddenly seen flames coming at her and Koga from Renkotsu. "T-Thanks!" she murmured as they slowly landed.

Renkotsu jumped back up onto Ginkotsu and aimed the canon.

"Oh no… KAGOME!" Ashlynn screamed and broke free of Koga's grip to fly at her friend. Ashlynn's desperate cry caught the eyes of the group, just as the large explosion filled their eyes.

"KAGOME! ASHLYNN!" Miroku cried out as debris flew around him.

Once the smoke cleared, the two became visible. Ashlynn was holding onto Kagome's arm, and floating in mid air, panting heavily, her legs and torso bleeding slightly. "Ka…Go…me…" Ashlynn panted, looking down at the girl, her wings flapping weakly. "You…ok?"

"Y-yeah!" the young priestess said as Ashlynn lowered the girl to the ground. The moment her feet touched the ground, Ashlynn felt her knees give out and she collapsed on the ground, and watched as Kagome pulled out her Bow and Arrow and aimed at Renkotsu. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" Kagome yelled as he launched the arrow.

Renkotsu dove behind Ginkotsu and watched as the arrow hit where he previously was standing.

"Damn…Ya missed…" Ashlynn coughed, and her head jerked up when the ground suddenly shook. "Oh, fuck…." The ground where she'd landed was apparently close to where Inuyasha's Wind Scar attack was, and the ground was ready to give way.

"ASHLYNN!" Koga cried out.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha.

The two said demons appeared beside their counterpart and watched the Band of Seven, as the ground shook again. "How grandiose…" Bankotsu murmured. "It seems he sure does want us to return soon… Later!" he cried out as Ginkotsu loaded up the Band of Seven members and began leaving.

"BASTARDS!" Inuyasha called out, drawing his sword. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" But just as he was about to attack, a large rock formation shot up from the ground.

"Kukuku…" a low chuckle gained everyone's attention, to a man in a white baboon skin. "Inuyasha…It's been a while, hasn't it?" the voice asked. It was so icy, that it sent fear chills straight down Ashlynn's back.

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha cried out, his fangs gritting together. How was thing going to turn out?

**Review! Pwease?**


End file.
